


Nothing Like You

by StuckInABlackHole



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: And Lots of It, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Genderfluid Reader, Genderfluid species, M/M, Other, Slow Burn, mild swearing, reader can be any gender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckInABlackHole/pseuds/StuckInABlackHole
Summary: (Y/N) is a highly intelligent and curious Jelonian, a jelly-like shapeshifting alien located on the planet of Gelaeturnum in the Chrysocoral Galaxy, 400 light-years away from the Milky Way. They are now 54 years old and want to explore the universe and see all that's out there. But what happens when Rick, a man who has seen it all and is looking for something new to peak his interest, crosses paths with them?





	1. Destiny

It was three days after your 54th birthday and you finally convinced your parents you were ready to see what life has to offer you elsewhere in the universe. Life can have a lot to offer when you live for 13,000 years. You had all of your stuff packed up into your spaceship and were ready to go. Although it was nerve-racking, you were filled with excitement and determination. " _Guess this is it... "_ you thought in your native tongue. Your parents gave you one last round of hugs and kisses before letting you board your ship.

" _Don't forget to call every day! And don't talk to strangers unless they look nice! And even then, be careful!_ " your 'mother' called out for the millionth time as you twisted the key in the ignition, the ship springing to life with a low rumble.

" _And don't forget us if you become famous!"_ your 'father' laughed and waved as you began backing out.

" _I'll be fine! Don't worry! Love you guys!"_ you waved back and drove off, beginning your journey into deep cosmos that lie only a few miles ahead of you. You pressed a few buttons to adjust the seat settings and temperature before sitting back and enjoying the view. A while of driving later, you stopped over Port J-D17, a large asteroid that is known for being cargo-ship central. Most drivers stopped at the little diner, famous for its Molkshakes, made with real Molk from Shongi, for a quick bite and rest-stop. You set the ship to hover and reclined in your very comfy seat. _"Where will destiny take me next? Maybe to the_ _weird cob planet for strawberries-on-a-cob... mmmm... or maybe Earth, for that famous place called 'Disneyland', supposedly_ _known for its magic... I'd like to see some human magic... or even the PlimPlom tavern..."_ you thought aloud as several cargo-ship driver cast you funny looks. Then, you had the best idea... _"Let's get ice cream! There's that great place by the_ _movie theater_!" You checked your T-tank to see if still had some juice in it. _"Hell yeah! I knew I refilled it when I went to Percy_ _Puss Land in Dimension J19-Zeta-7!_ " You were very into science after watching your friend turn a few liquid chemicals into a rubber ball in class when you two were bored in 6th grade. You were one of the top students in your district and we're on the road to success, but it was very stressful. You wanted to do your own thing, explore who you are and what is really out there a little. So you spent 4 years creating a special serum that allowed you to travel between dimensions, even installing a system so your ship could come with you. Your favorite dimension was K16-J, where everything was peaceful and quiet and nothing really happened. It helped ease your mind and let you be in your own little world for a while, away from reality. You typed in the coordinates, pressed the button, and, within a few seconds, your vision blurred and started to spin, whisking you away from your reality.

 

You landed with a bit of a hard *thud* onto the asphalt of the parking lot in front of one of the best ice cream shops you have ever been to. It was simple, with an old-timey kind of design, with a big neon sign that said "ICE CREAM" in bright, curvy letters, the two words separated by a cute picture of an ice cream in a cone. You stumbled out, albeit a bit dizzy, and leaned on the side of your ship to regain your footing. _"Human... ok... human... I can do that..._ " you muttered before morphing into a relatively attractive person(male, female, other), at least, attractive by what you know about human standards from the Earth channels you get on your home planet. You dusted off your clothes and walked into the ice cream shop, earning a bewildered stares from the only people in the store, a young boy, you assumed maybe 12 or 13 at the most, in a yellow shirt and looking slightly nervous, and a man with spiky blue hair and a lab coat maybe in his late middle-ages, who was now squinting suspiciously at you. You couldn't really blame them though. You did just appear out of thin air and transform into their kind. _"Don't think about it, don't make eye contact, avoid them at all costs. Be safe, just like your parents said._ " You thought and looked down, approaching the glass display case, showcasing a wide array of colorful tubs. You wasted no time, wanting to get out as quickly as possible as you could still feel the burning glare of the older man. "I-I'd like... a... umm... what was it... _kio lo wanuchyi_... Oh! Yeah, can I have one scoop of (Favorite Flavor), please! In a (Cup/Cone)," you smiled at the tired-looking lady manning the register. She nodded and returned a few seconds later with your ice cream.

"That'll be $1.27, please," she droned. You gave her $2 and told her to keep the change as you heard the only other patrons get up and wanted to leave asap. She nodded and thanked you as you rushed out the door with your frosty treat. Unfortunately the man and the boy were waiting by your car arguing about something. You sucked in a breath and walked towards your ship. The two guys turned to face you and you immediately held up your hands.

"L-look, guys, I-I-I don't want any trouble... I just wanted ice c-cream. I'll be far away from this galaxy i-in a bit... just, please don't--" The older guy in the lab coat held up his hand to stop you before taking out a flask and tilting his head back to drink from it. He took several long gulps before bringing the flask down, screwing the cap on, and wiping his mouth on his already very dirty-looking sleeve.

"S-shut up. W-w-we don't wANT a-any trouble either, o-ok?" He punctuated his slurred sentence with a loud burp. "W-we just wanna... wanna know how y-you did... did THAT," he gestured to your ship with his flask before taking another sip.

"I-I j-just b-built it with--" The man cut you off again with a loud burp.

"N-no, idiot. The-the teleport t-thing. You-you-you just aPPEARed out of nowhere..." he slurred with a grunting half-burp. You were a bit nervous to tell him because he seemed very sketchy and was being quite rude, but he could be dangerous and seriously injure you if you didn't.

"W-well, u-um.. I-I-I..." you cleared your throat and straightened yourself. "I can't really trust you right now. You're being q-quite rude and you seem v-very dangerous..." you said as confidently as you could with only minor voice cracks and stuttering. He answered you with a dangerous smirk.

"L-look, kid," he gestured to you with a tired and slightly patronizing wave. You resisted the urge to tell him you were 54 for that would give you away as not human. "I don't know w-who or what you are..." he trailed off, letting you know he saw you transform and were, in fact, NOT human. "But I know who and whAT I am, and I am both-both of those things--" the little boy was the one who cut HIM off this time.

"R-Rick, I-I-I r-really don't t-think t-that y-you're making this a-any better," he wrung his hands and stuttered nervously. So the man's name was Rick, huh? 'Rick' turned to him started to make crazy hand gestures as he talked a bit too loudly at the poor kid.

"M-Morty, l-listen. I-I've dealt with more t-things like this than you, Morty. Y-you gotta trust me, M-Morty!" The kid shook his head and frowned.

"L-l-look, Rick! I-I know w-we're b-both not..not good a-at p-people stuff, b-but I think we should... should be nicer!" He pointed and threw his arm out in frustration. Rick rubbed the bridge of his nose and swished his flask around.

"F-Fine, Mo-MoRTY. We'll d-do it... do it your way.." he sighed, his unibrow becoming a 'v' in the middle of his forehead. You wanted you giggle at how cartoonish it looked, but stifled it in fear of making the situation worse. The kid turned yo you and held out his hand.

"I-I-I'm M-Morty. A-and this... this is my grandpa Rick. He might S-seem like he's be-being a b-bit ru-rude right now, b-but h-he's a-always l-like that," he smiled as you took his hand and shook it. You heard Rick grumble a bit and could just make out 'don't blame m-me if you get eaten or-or something...". You smiled back at Morty.

"I'm (Y/N). It's nice to meet you, Morty. I wish I could say the same about your grandfather," you looked up at Rick and squinted, who squinted back and stuck his tongue out childishly. Wow, this little kid was more mature than his grandfather. Morty rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged.

"S-sorry about th-that... A-anyway, h-how o-old are y-you? I-I'm 14," he smiled, looking hopeful that you might be close to his age. _"14?! Oh, shit.._." you thought. _"He looks 13 at the very most_!" You laughed a little.

"I'm 54. My birthday was three days ago. You saw his shoulders deflate a little and patted his head reassuringly. "Don't worry. Age is literally just a number. I can shape-shift, so I can be as young as a human three-month-old, or as old as a 2,000 year old vampire, or even, as old as you," you said, demonstrating each time. Morty's face lit up and his eyes went wide.

"W-wow... Th-that's-That's so c-cool! I-I wish I could d-do that!" He looked down at the floor and shifted from one foot to the other. Rick shoved him out of the way and pointed at you.

"Enough with the love fest, you two. Besides, you're almost as old as me, so that's weird." He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Wait, what?! How old are you?!" You exclaimed with a rather shocked expression. He sighed and rolled his eyes again.

"I'm 60, can-can't you tell?" He said matter-of-factly. Your eyes widened and your mouth dropped to a small 'o'.

"N-no... I thought you were...like... late middle-aged..." you shrugged sheepishly. _"Wow... I really have to restudy humans.._." Rick's mouth dropped open for a second before stretching into a broad grin, letting out a sharp laugh.

"Woooowww... c-come on... are you just...jURGP..st stupid or are you p-playing dumb?" He laughed again. Your shoulders visibly drooped and your comfortable demeanor faded.

"Well, Jesus fuck, I'm sorry I live like 400 light years away from this place. I can jump dimensions, not galaxies!" You crossed your arms angrily and huffed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going off into the universe to see whatever and be whatever I want to instead of wasting more time here!" You tried to move around them to your ship's door, but Rick grabbed your arm and spun you around.

"Ok, ok. Jeez. Li-Listen... I-I've seen pretty m-much all that I could see in-in evURGHery universe. I-I'll show you a-around if-if y-you... if you cooperate w-with me, o-ok?" He didn't give you much of a choice as he pulled out what looked like a grocery store scanner, fired a strange green portal, and promptly shoved you in.

 _"What the fuck have I gotten myself into..._?" You thought as your vision blurred and you squeezed your eyes shut.


	2. Simple Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) has just been pulled into the world of Rick Sanchez, a man they have just met and don't quite like. They have left to find all that the universe has, and along comes this strange person claiming to have seen it all. Could it be destiny? Or is it just simple science?

You slowly opened your eyes. " _Ugh... where.. am I?"_ You slowly looked around and were surprised to see a simple garage, even complete with a ship, and NOT a creepy dungeon filled with unspeakable horrors. It had a shelf that had a few cardboard boxes stacked on it, filled with various science stuff, a desk with machines and random parts scattered messily across its surface...and... oh no... your ice cream was spilt on the ground in front of you. Your favorite flavor slowly spreading on the cold concrete... Dammit... _"How dare this man waste my ice cream like that!"_ Then it hit you...  _"Wait... isn't this a human planet?"_ You looked up at Rick quizzically. "Why do you have a... uh... a ship? Isn't this a human planet?" He sighed and rubbed his face.

"N-now I'm.. I'm completely s-sure *urp* you stole that-that ship of yours..." he shook his head. "I-I'm sure you hURGHeard of me, r-right? R-Rick Sanchez? I-intergalactic terror-terrorist?" Your eyes widened as you backed away.

"O-oh shit... I knew you were sketchy!" You pointed and squashed yourself into a corner. _"Terrorist. Great... I've been kidnapped by a terrorist..."_ "L-look M-Mr. Sanchez--" 

"Rick. Call me *uuurrgghh* Rick," he stated bluntly.

"O-ok... R-Rick... I don't ha-have that m-much money and I-I'm not all that valuable on the black market, s-so..." you looked up and darted your eyes around for a small hole or something you can use to escape. You felt yourself begin to melt in fear and reached up to wipe the dripping goop from your forehead. _"O-oh fuck..."_ you muttered and frantically searched for an exit. Unfortunately, there wasn't one in plain sight. Rick gestured to your slightly transparent legs and arms.

"W-what's going-going on *urp*...going on here? Th-this some sort of defense mech-mechanism or-or something?" He snorted. "C-cuz it's not doing much.. I-It's just hell-hella cool." You were slowly shifting your way under the garage door, your body now the consistency of slime putty. Rick noticed your slowly disappearing form and opened the garage door. He then grabbed a broom and began sweeping what part of you was making its escape back into the garage. "H-hey now... I-I just don't like Fe-Feds, okay? M-my friends a-and I sorta... sorta started a rebelURRPPlion k-kind of thing and n-now we're terrorists. Y'know... in a nu-nutshell..." he knelt down by the pile of goop and clothes in the middle of the ground you now were and attempted to pat you. "J-just c-come on-on out and r-re...re... solidify or whatever." Though you weren't totally convinced, solid form would give you a better vantage point to look for escape routes. You slowly formed back into your human form and stuffed your hands in your pockets. 

"W-why do you need me? I mean, you didn't really give me much of a choice to come with you, so you must really need me..." you said, rocking back and forth from heel to toe. He shrugged before holding out his fist and point one digit up. 

"F-first of all... I-I want t-to know whaBBUURRt you are a-and second," he held up another finger. "I w-want to kn-know how.. how you figured o-out how to j-jump dimensions, a-and third," he held up a third finger and pointed them at you. "I w-want t-to know if-if you c-can do anything... anything valuable." You sunk down into your shoulders. You didn't really have a choice, seeing that you were kidnapped and essentially locked in his garage. Morty cleared his throat and excused himself, running out the door and slamming it behind him. You jumped in surprise at the sudden sound and movement.

_"Chu calla Kaori!_ I f-forgot he was there!" You held a hand over your forehead and one eye and chuckled. "Woof..." Rick raised part of his eyebrow at your behavior and you giggled at how animated he looked. 

"W-what are you laughing at?" He crossed his arms and wiggled his eyebrow rapidly, making you cover your mouth and sending you into a fit of giggles. He chuckled and pat you on the head. You sighed happily and wipes your eyes. Maybe he wasn't all THAT bad... or maybe he just wanted information. Either way, you still felt more comfortable.

"W-well, I'm an alien from a cool planet far away from here. I'm basically a living... what's it called here?... Um, a living _Jiluin_ cup. You know... the jiggly sweet stuff!" You rubbed the back of your neck and letting out a breathy laugh having forgotten the word in English for the specific dessert. Just as you were beginning to think you had gotten the hang of this language. 

"Y-you mean a J-Jello cup? The sort of clear, colored *urp* squishy stuff right? Sorta bouncy?" He held one hand palm-side up and placed the other on his hip. You laughed.

"Y-yeah. That thing..." you shrugged nervously as he let out a sharp laugh. "A-anyway... I-I was just fooling around with s-some chemicals t-to try and teleport myself inside my friend's house, y'know... Because I was grounded for releasing baby Korblockians from the daycare center... and so I didn't have to sneak out..." you looked down in slight embarrassment from your previous antics. "And... well... I sorta ended up in an alternate dimension, so I kinda improved on it over the next 4 years or so, and I've been exploring privately ever since." Rick looked at you with a very shocked expression on his face.

"S-so you're tell-telling me that you, a s-simple, goopy alien from a seemingly very...very isolated species, f-found out out how to travel th-through dimensions in-in only FOUR YEARS, while it t-took me, the *urrgh* Rickest R-Rick of *urp* all d-dimensions, l-like, I-I don't know, almost my whole life?" You glared at him. 

"So, are you trying to say I'm stupid or something? T-that there's no way I could have actually done it?" You waved your hands in the air angrily. "Well I did! Just because I made a little accidental discovery, that turned out to be big doesn't mean you have to be rude about it." You crossed your arms and turned away. Rick put his hands up defensively. 

"Woah, woah... calm-calm down. It's not... I'm not saying you're-you're stupid or nothing... A-as much as I hate *burp* hate to admit it... I'm-I'm slightly im-impressed..." he cringed and looked away as if it physically pained him to compliment you.

_"Dickhead..."_ you thought with a soft snort. He looked up and squinted at you. 

"C-C'mon... I complimented y-you.. Don't-Don't laugh at me." You giggled. 

"I-it's not that. It just looks so painful for you to admit." He rolled his eyes. 

You two sat in uncomfortable silence for a while, both of you unsure of what to do or say. Morty walked in a few times to tell Rick that he had to go help his mom, someone, you found out by listening to Rick's grumbling, named Beth, and that his dad, who's name was Jerry, which you found out after you heard Rick yelling at him and calling him an idiot, needed some help or wanted to talk. Rick frequently left to retrieve a beer or do something around the house, then he would come back work on something on his desk. This process continued for hours. You were glad he left though, because then Morty or his sister Summer would come and visit you and just talk about what's cool on Earth or ask you questions about yourself. _"They seem like nice kids."_ You thought in the calm silence of the empty garage. _"How in any world are they so nice while living with Rick?"_ Rick came back a few hours after the kids' last visit, reeking of alcohol and something strange, most likely something from out of this world, or even this dimension. He turned to you and brought up the last question from the three he asked previous, the one you didn't really want to answer.

"S-so can you *urp* do-do anything valuable l-like make chocolate into g-gold or s-something?" You shrugged, sighing. _"Guess I have to answer now..."_

"I can sorta I guess. If I take an object like a spoon or whatever and put it into my body, I can change it. But it has to be already existing and I can't change it drastically. Like I can't take air and make it into anything. Nor can I change dirt into diamonds. It sort of had to be in the same category, metal to better metal, rock to better rock, you know, and so on. It's what the weird jelly my body is made of does. Well, weird to you. On my planet, it's perfectly normal." You waved your hand dismissively. "The most drastic valuable Earth material change I think I can do is turn aluminum into gold. There's got to be a lot of aluminum though." Rick's eyes widened. 

"S-so c-can t-turn like q-quartz into... into like... Kalaxian crystals?" He flicked his hand and averted his eyes upwards in an attempt to seem nonchalant. 

_"Kaori chu..."_  you sighed again. "Yes, but... One, it will take a whole lot of quartz, like 2 pounds, for a single 1- _comilo,_  err, c-carat... I think?... K-lax crystal, and two, I will not make drugs for you." His face dropped. 

"W-why not? I-it's not l-like I'm gonna-gonna be high f-forever. Hell, I don't e-even know where I'm g-going to get enough q-quartz for it. Wait. C-can you like, *urrrghhhppp* make random r-rocks into-into quartz?" You sigh.

"Yes, but I will NOT make drugs for you. You already destroy your body with excessive amounts of alcohol. You don't need drugs as well." He crossed his arms and glared.

"H-have you forg-forgotten wh-who's house you're *burp* in? Y-you'll do w--" you cut him off.

"It's not like I'm here willingly. You kinda just kidnapped me. Anyway, if you're having emotional issues or whatever and you're trying to drown them in drugs and alcohol, you can always talk to me. I mean, I get the feeling I won't be leaving anytime soon." You held out your hand in hopes he'd accept it and let you help fix some of his problems. Instead he simply looked at your hand and smirked. 

"You're h-half right. I'm to-totaURGHHlly... totally fine, but-but yeah, you're not leaving any time soon. He pressed a few buttons and a hatch opened under your feet. You squeaked as you dropped down and melted into goo out of shock. Luckily you landed on something soft, not that it would have done much damage anyway, since you were squishy and slimy at the moment. It was very dark and you sensed it would stay that way until Rick decided to come down here. 

_"Jeez... Kidnapped, bored almost to death, and probably gonna be enslaved by, based on what I've seen so far, a very intelligent terrorist madman and his kind, but skittish grandson, and imprisoned under a garage in the dark.... and worst of all... I didn't even get to eat my ice cream! Oh Kaori, can this day get any worse?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have left kudos and comments! I'm having a lot of fun and I hope this story brings you guys joy too! ♥︎♡


	3. A Fresh Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) has been kidnapped and held hostage by Rick Sanchez. They are angry, hungry and bored. They escape, but can they find their way in this world? Or will their adventure come to a bitter end?

It has been two days since you've seen the light and you were getting very hungry. You were currently in the form of a snake, to save energy and space. You had resorted to climbing up and down the ladder to ease some of your boredom, banging on the hatch every so often in hopes of getting someone's attention. The farthest you had gone was a foot away from the ladder, afraid you'd bump into something particularly nasty he had hiding down here. You were coiled up and half asleep on the cold steel of the rungs, when a bright light shone down and startled you awake. If you weren't securely wrapped around the ladder, you'd have been on your butt in a flash. Quite literally, in fact. You looked up to see a foot hovering directly above you. You quickly melted and solidified as a human, throwing your arms around the person. "Oh, thank you, thank you,  _tomai lo mieda,_ thank you!" You smiled as a few tears slipped down your cheeks. "I-I've been stuck down he--" you paused, finally seeing who it was who came down to "rescue" you. It was Rick himself, laughing and shaking his head. 

"Y-you r-really missed me that... that much, h-huh?" You backed away, sending him a glare that could melt steel beams. He held up his hands, showing off a large brown bag. You eyed it nervously. 

"W-what's in the bag?" You nodded your head in its direction. 

"O-oh this? I-it's for y-you," he smiled and raised one side of his eyebrow, his eyes half-lidded. He tossed you the bag, which you caught and searched for any kind of dangerous object. Instead of a bomb or a deadly gas, you found food. Half a sandwich, a bottle of milk, and an assortment of random food items. You looked at him suspiciously.

"I-it's not poisoned, if that's what you-you're wondering. If I wanted you d-dead, you'd have been... been already." You noticed he wasn't burping as much and the stench of alcohol wasn't gut-wrenchingly thick as usual. 

"You're not... drunk...?" You raised and eyebrow and approached him slowly. He shook his head. 

"N-not really. I need to remember what you... what you tell me." You shook the bag of food at him. 

"Did you lace this with truth-telling stuff? Will I be forced to tell you all I know?" He sighed and dragged a hand down his face. 

"No, I-I... I just forgot you w-were down here and didn't want... want you to starve to death." He shrugged. "Didn't know... really... didn't know what you ate, so I got w-whatever." He shrugged again and waved his arm dismissively. You stared at him suspiciously before your stomach growled loudly. You really didn't want the food RICK gave you, but you were hungry. Hunger eventually won out and you took a tentative bite from the sandwich. It felt and tasted like heaven and you quickly inhaled it, grabbing random food out of the bag and shoving it in your mouth. You didn't care if it had some sort of chemical on it, you were in absolutely bliss and you never wanted it to end. After a few minutes, you were down to three packages and the milk. You looked around of Rick, just in case he was going to try something while you were distracted. He has vanished. You panicked and were about to run to the safety of your ladder before the lights suddenly flickered on. There wasn't anything bad  that could attack you, just an assortment of machines and tubes and cages of weird aliens. You pointed to one of the poor creatures that was locked up.

"I-is this what you're going to do to me?" You started backing away and looked for something that could be used as a weapon.  He shook his head and laughed.

"Not unless you're into that kind of thing," he smirked, wiggling his eyebrow. You cringed and did the most insulting thing you knew that humans could do. He laughed hard that that. "Y-you're really gonna-gonna flip me off? I-I didn't even know you knew how!" He doubled over, holding his stomach in a fit of laughter. Your eye twitched angrily. You have had enough. Scowling, you marched over to Rick and gave him a swift roundhouse kick to the head, knocking him a feet feet away. You immediately ran and launched yourself up the ladder, not even glancing back to see if he was after you. Once you were in his garage, you ran to the button you saw him press before and slammed your hand on it, locking him in. You cheered before looking around for his weird portal scanner, so you could get the hell outta there. You went through all of his stuff, frantically trying to find your only ticket home. _"Fuck... he must have it on him..."_ you mentally slapped yourself. _"Of course that asshole wouldn't leave it lying around. He may be a fucking dick, but he was a smart one."_ You now had two choices. Risk going back down and facing Rick to try and steal his portal maker, OR, live on Earth and disguise yourself as a human until you could, A, befriend Rick before stealing his portal gun, as you were going to call it for now, and getting the fuck off this planet, or B, contact one of your friends to come pick you up. " _Oh wait..."_ you sighed. _"We're probably in a whole nother dimension. This dimension might have a "me" somewhere already. Dammit..."_ Guess you were going with plan A... 

 

You opened the door that lead into the main part of the house. It didn't look like anyone was home, so you crept in and looked for the exit. As you wandered around the house, you bumped into Morty. Crap. He looked up and smiled at you nervously. "O-oh.. h-hey there, (Y-Y/N)... S-so R-Rick let you come in-in the house, huh? Well, w-welcome, I guess!" He shrugged and rubbed his arm. _"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! What can I do?!"_ You smiled back before rubbing the back of your neck. 

"Y-yeah! I actually n-need to know where the exit is! I'm going to the... the... uhhh... store... for, uh, stuff...?" He nodded and pointed to the door a few feet away. 

"W-Wow... I-I-I can't believe Rick is sending y-you on errands already! H-he must need you!" He waved as you walked out the door. You looked around to make no one was around before transforming into a greyhound, which you read was one of the fastest dogs. You would have chosen a cheetah, but they apparently weren't native to city areas. You sped off in a random direction, hoping to get far, far away from Rick and his stupid, scary lab. A few hours later, you stopped in a large city. You quickly darted into an alley, panting hard. You only stopped every so often for a quick water break and rest, then it was back to running. After your breathing was back to normal and your heart stopped racing, you turned into an attractive 16-year-old and leaned against a brick wall. _"What am I going to do? I don't think I can afford a place to live, my ship is in another dimension, and I don't know where I am or what to do..."_ you sunk down and buried your face into your knees, letting big, fat tears roll down your cheeks and wet your pant leg. _"No,"_  a little voice inside your head told you. _"You are not giving up now. You can do this. Find a small homespace for cheap, live there for a little, and we'll figure out the rest later."_  You nodded and got up, wiping your eyes and straightening yourself out. You marched down the road to look for places to live. You could do this. 

 

After many any hours of searching, you finally found it. It was a little too close to Rick's neighbhood, only a few miles out, but it was the best you could do at this point. It was a cute little apartment building with only four spaces, three of which were taken by the Whitwoods, the Collins, and the Anders, which you got from the mailboxes. You walked up to the main house to see a woman with orange hair and bright red lips. She smiled widely at you. "You must be here about our ad, right?" You nodded. "Great, come on in and we'll take care of you!" She stepped aside to let you in. After she seated you at the table and offered you a beverage, to which you declined, she sat down and started asking questions. Unfortunately many you couldn't answer, so made up a slightly truthful story. 

"Well, you see. I don't really have real documentation. I just have my passport and I.D." You showed her your I.D. and passport with a fake name from when you and your parents toured the Earth for your learning. You could remember it so clearly. On your 18th birthday, your parents and all the other kids your age travelled the galaxy, learning how to shapeshift and blend in. It was custom, done for millennia, and the reason you matured quickly up until your 20th birthday. "I really only came here because my parents wanted me to have a better life and have..." you remembered Morty and Summer went to high school. The best way to get close to Rick was through his family. "A good education and be able to follow my dreams! I've always wanted to be a (Dream Job)..." The woman looked at you sympathetically and nodded.

"Oh, honey, well... I'll let you stay for... $200 a month, but you have to pay the rest in full when you leave. It'll be our little secret. I grew up in a bit of a harsh neighborhood as well. But I built myself up and I now own apartments, have a nice house, a wonderful daughter, and an amazing husband who's head of a big company! So, I know with a little support, you will be able to accomplish anything!" She smiled and pat you on the shoulder. "How old are you?" You smiled brightly.

"I'm almost 17, miss! My birthday is on (Fake Birthday)! I'll be attending the nearby high school!" She gasped. 

"Oh my! You're a only a little older than my daughter!" She turned and waved her arm. "Jessica! Come down here and meet our new tenant, (Fake Name |F/N|)! They'll be going to Harry Herpson with you!" A second later, a pretty teen girl who looked just like her mother walked down the stairs and waved at you. 

"Hi, there (F/N), I'm Jessica. It's a pleasure to meet you! So, you'll be going you Herpson, huh?" You nodded, assuming that's the name of the school. "That's cool. I'll show you around if you want." She smiled and you nodded again. She had an air of popularity around her, but you sensed she was a nice girl. Even better to help you blend in. "Great! Also, if some guy named Brad comes to bother you, don't mind him. He's a jerk..." she looked away as if she was hiding something. Her mother smiled. 

"Don't say that about him!" She turned to you. "Brad is her boyfriend. She loves him, don't worry. Right, Jessica?" Jessica nodded, you noticed it was slightly stiff and forced. "Go show (F/N) to their apartment, please." Jessica nodded more freely at that and began walking out the door. You got up and thanked her mother, jogging after the orange-haired teen.

"Soooo... you, like, don't like Brad, orrrr?" You looked at her with a quizzical expression. She smiled.

"Well... it's... complicated..." she nodded and shrugged, swallowing hard. You decided to leave it alone, seeing as it was difficult for her to talk about it. "You seem pretty popular. I just moved here, so can you teach me about he cool stuff?" She brightened up at this.

"Totally! I'd love to show you all the cool things!" She reached a large white door and held out a pair of keys. "Here's your apartment! Enjoy! And if you ever need help, just ask!" You nodded and opened the door as she skip-walked away. It was empty, but it looked and smelled new, which was reassuring to you. You went out and grabbed a few old couch cushions you saw in the bushed and turned them into new pillows for you to sleep on. You spent the rest of the remaining day light gathering junk and building your new apartment. Finally, when it was dark and the stars sparkled against the night sky, you scanned your new home, complete with all the things a nice apartment would need. You flopped down on your new bed and closed your eyes, ready for the days ahead. 

 

You had had lived in the apartment for a week now, and gotten to know all of the tenants. They were all a friendly bunch of people who liked living together. Mrs. Whitwood and her husband Dan were an elderly couple who had a tiny dog named Jorgie. They were bright and energetic, dedicated to staying young. You liked them a lot. They were a ton of fun. The Collins were a large family with four rowdy children. Their family consisted of two girls, two boys, and two moms. They were the life of the complex, always pitching in to help or inviting everyone to dinner. The Anders were a small family of a dad and a daughter who mostly stuck around with the Collins. They helped each other out a lot. The dad helped with the boys and the two moms helped with the girls. But as far as you or anyone was concerned, all of you were one big family. You really liked your new life and had almost forgotten your situation and your mission. You had hung around with Jessica for most of your time and gotten to know about the society now and at the school. You and her were in your apartment, sitting on your beanbag chairs and chatting and laughing and just being best friends.

"So, like, from what you told me, Morty Smith, like, totally has a major crush on you. Like MAJOR crush! It's so major, it should be in the army!" You laughed. She shook her head and giggled.

"No way! Morty is like, totally just a friend! He always does nice things and stuff, and he hasn't asked me out, so I just think he's a nice person. Unlike Brad." She scowled and clenched her fist. "Ugh, I wish he was more like Morty!" You nodded and gave her a hug. 

"Hey... I think I'm ready to go to school with you now. Tomorrow, I'm coming with you!" She looked up and beamed brightly.

"You really mean it?" You nodded. "Yeeesss! You're gonna love it. You get to meet a lot of chill people." She nodded and held your hands. Just then you heard her mother calling you guys down for dinner. Jessica got up, still holding your hands, and dragged you to the kitchen. You laughed and joked all through dinner. It was like you were always a part of the family. After dinner, you and Jessica hung out till 10 and then you went home, thanking her mother for everything. That night in your bed, you dreamed of your world and this one and ice cream and just great things. 

 

The next day, you were in your best outfit and had a (Favorite Color|F/C|) backpack slung around your shoulders. You were walking with Jessica and her friends to school. You were very nervous about going to an actual human school, as you had never been to one before. Her friends kept asking you questions about your life, to which you answered with half-truths and vague responses. Brad bullied you a little until Jessica told him to knock it off. He responded with a shrug and grabbed her ass. You looked at her sadly. She was clearly uncomfortable and frustrated. You wanted to punch him for treating Jessica like trash, but you didn't want Jessica to be even more stressed. You seethed in secret for the whole trip, but kept a friendly, chill demeanor. Finally, you all arrived at the front of the school. You paused and took a deep breathe as everyone rushed in. Jessica noticed and turned to call out to you.

"Hey, (F/N)! You coming?" You nodded and took one last deep breathe, closed you eyes, and slowly exhaled. You opened them and ran up to Jessica, following her in.

_"Oh... jeez... Can I really do this?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I am so sorry I haven't updated! I've been very busy, so bear with me here! I hope you enjoy this longer chapter to make up for the days I missed! Thank you! ♥︎♡ Also, I added Jessica because she seems nice and has a lot of potential!


	4. Keep Your Friends Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) is disguised as a human teenager to attend Harry Herpson High School. Their goal is to befriend Morty and Summer in order to infiltrate Rick's lab and get home. Will they succeed, or will they be found out?

You wandered the halls of your new high school nervously. It has been several days since you first started attending with your new friends, and you are growing anxious. You haven't had a very good opportunity to try and talk to Morty or Summer. The school work was easy and you often finished in class. It was nothing like the rigorous work you used to do on your home planet. "I miss my home... and my car! I hope no one stole it..." you sighed. Somewhere deep down, you knew it was probably long gone. As the bell rang to dismiss you for lunch, you spotted Morty staring at Jessica as per usual. You knew he had a crush on her, but something, usually Rick, ruined his chance of asking her out. You walked over to him as Jessica left with her friends. "Hey, Morty! What's up!" You waved at him. 

"O-oh! Y-you know m-my name! Wow..." he smiled at the ground. You were part of Jessica's group, which means you were a "cool kid". You guessed not many cool kids said "hi" to him. 

"You seem pretty chill, and I know you have a crush on Jessica, so why don't we be friends. Mutual benefit." He stared in shock at how blunt you were and the startling statement. 

"W-wow.. Y-y-you're gonna-gonna help me... date Jessica?" He wrung his hands. "W-why?" He looked around like there were cameras everywhere. "I-I-is this a-a prank?" You shook your head.

"No. Y'see... Brad is a jerk and Jessica is my friend. I want her to be happy. So you get the girl of your dreams and my friend gets to be happy, capiche?" He nodded excitedly. 

"O-ok! S-Sounds good!" 

"Cool. Wanna hang out after school?" You pat him on the back. He smiled and nodded again even more vigorously. "Epic. See ya then," you smirked and made finger guns at him. He just stood there, staring and looking very starstruck. The last few hours seemed to tick by achingly slower than usual. You had already finished all of your work and were sitting, starring out the window and up at the sky. You wished you were back in your dimension. You also wished you hadn't left home. "Maybe if I didn't leave on that day, this wouldn't have happened..." you sighed. "No going back now..." You sat for a couple seconds before realizing something that scared you. You weren't thinking in your mother tongue, but English. "Oh god. I have GOT to get home..." the bell finally rang and you jogged to Morty's locker. He was waiting and looked genuinely surprised you showed up. He waved nervously.

"H-hey! M-my S-sister is going-going to be walking with us... I-is that ok?" He clenched his eyes shut, afraid you'd reject him or laugh. You pat him on the head and ruffled his hair.

"Not a problem, my dude. She seems chill," you shrugged and guided him out the doors. The girl with orange hair tied up in a ponytail and a rather cute top you had met back in the garage, stood on the corner, playing on her phone. 

"H-hey, S-Summer! O-over here!" Morty waved and called out to his sister. She turned and almost dropped her phone when she saw who he was with. 

"Oh. My. God." She pulled him aside and whispered loudly to him. "That's (F/N)! They're like, one of the cool kids. Why are they hanging out with YOU?" She prodded him in the forehead. 

"Th-they think I'm.. I'm cool! They think you're cool, too!" She covered her mouth and squeaked. 

"O.M.G! You better not screw this up, Morty! This is my chance to be popular!" She walked over and took your hand shaking it. "It's sooo great to meet you! I'm Summer. I hope my brother wasn't bothering you or anything," she rolled her eyes and smiled. 

"No. He was cool," you smiled. "I'll be hanging out with Morty, but you can hang, too, if you want," you said, taking your hand back. She nodded. 

"I'd love that! That is a killer outfit by the way," She gestured to your body at your (Favorite Outfit). You smiled and started walking with them to their house. 

 

You chatted and laughed he whole way there, finding you liked a lot of similar Earth things like (Interests and Hobbies), and they told you about even more cool things like different bands and foods. Finally, you guys arrived at their house. Summer was the first to walk in.

"Mom, we're home! And we brought a friend! Don't worry, they're really cool!" She called, nonchalantly and dumped her stuff on the couch. A pretty woman with blonde hair walked out from the kitchen. 

"Hello, I'm Beth, Morty and Summer's mom," she held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm (F/N)," you shook her hand with a smile. "That is a lovely shirt you are wearing, Beth. I like it." She blushed a little and nodded.

"O-oh! Thank you! It's not all that nice!" She waved her hand in embarrassment. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" You hesitated before glancing at her desperate look and nodding.

"Sure, Beth. I could stay for dinner." She sighed in happiness and ran off to the kitchen. Morty laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"W-wow! Y-you really... really h-hit it off with m-my mom, huh?" You laughed and clapped him on the back. Summer rolled her eyes and grabbed your arm. 

"Come on! Let's go shopping or something!" Morty grabbed your other arm.

"H-hey! They th-thought I was c-cool first!" They proceeded to fight about who got you first when Rick walked in, announcing his arrival with a loud belch. 

"Y-you're both-both pieces of shit and... and whatever... so stop f-fighting about who's better!" He huffed, shoving passed them before pausing and whipping his head around to stare at you. "W-who the fuck is t-this?" They yelled at him and clung to your arms.

"This is our friend, (F/N)! And they're cool, so stop being such a jerk, Grandpa Rick!" Summer glared at him.

"Y-yeah, R-Rick! Don't be such a.. such a jerk!" Morty repeated, earning an eye roll from both a Summer and Rick. You laughed.

"Don't worry, guys. I'm sure it's just cuz he hasn't had his nap yet. Old people need a lot of sleep, y'know," you cocked your head tauntingly and smirked.

"O-Ooh! Burn!" Your new friends shouted and pointed at a very shocked and offended looking Rick.

"L-Look here, you little... you little shit!--" he was cut off by Beth entering the room and scolding him.

"Dad! Be nice!" She leaned over and whispered to Rick. "Come on! Morty has a FRIEND and Summer's not on her phone! Plus... .they're really nice." Rick pouted.

"They are not nice! They just-just insulted me! A rather weak insult, but still an insult!" He glared at you. You glared back and smiled.

"Like you. Weak and an insult... to the human race." You crossed your arms smugly. You were still quite salty from your previous encounter with him.  Rick looked like he was about to explode before he doubled over and laughed loudly. 

"Oh m-man! I love this-this guy!" He wiped his eyes and slung an arm around you. "N-nice one... kid." He smiled and burped. You made a sour face and shoved him off. 

"Gross, Rick," you huffed and smirked, trying to keep your cool attitude and not outright murder him. He shrugged and dragged a dirty sleev across his mouth. "I-I'll be in the garage or wh-whatever..." he waved and stumbled away. You, Summer, and Morty went to the mall and played at the arcade, went shopping, put Morty in a dress, ate, and had a butt load of fun. You guys were laughing at a skateboarder who crashed into the fountain when Summer's phone rang. She picked it up, only to be met with angry shouting. 

"WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?! ITS DINNERTIME!" Summer flinched at Beth's excessive yelling and hung up. "Uh, oh. We're late for dinner!" You all got up and ran to the car, speeding home as fast as possible. You made it in 15 minutes, so Beth wasn't all that mad, especially because she knew you were having fun. The dinner table had a light, cheery atmosphere until Jerry made a comment about you showing up outta nowhere and being kind of creepy. The rest of the dinner was awkward, with the comment settling in and Beth glaring at Jerry from across the table. You got up and shook everyone's hand including Jerry's (with immense reluctance). 

"I-I better get going... I-it's getting late..." Beth looked at you apologetically. 

"Alright. Have a safe trip home. Sorry about Jerry..." Rick interrupted her and pointed at Jerry.

"Y-yeah! H-he's just the k-king of putting... sh-shoving his foot in his mouth!" He laughed. "I actually kinda like this kid.. n-now... and you gotta ruin it! G-god, Jerry!" The poor man pouted and shrunk under his family's verbal assault. 

"I'm sorry, ok? Jeez. You're always so mean to me!" He stomped off upstairs. You smiled sympathetically at the family and left. 

 

You sighed as you walked down the dimly lit sidewalk.

"They're nice people... Should I really be using them like this?" 


	5. Keep Your Enemies Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) has successfully infiltrated the Smith household. They are one step closer to getting home and far away from the madman who imprisoned them on this strange planet. Will they finally leave, or fall for the kind people who they have befriended?

You and the Smiths had become good friends and you frequented the household. Morty enjoyed having you listen and understand him, unlike the others, and Summer liked to talk about the newest trends and go shopping with you. Rick seemed to be friendly, but there was always a wary glint in his eyes. He definitely didn't trust you and totally was waiting for you to slip up so he could blast you through the seven circles of hell. You were always very polite and cheery around him though. You'd even grown fond of the old man's teasing and crude jokes. One day Summer was talking about Rick and how lucky he was to be able to go wherever he wanted and just escape all his responsibilities.

"God, I wish I could be like Grandpa Rick. He gets to do whatever he wants, you know? Ugh.. and I'm stuck here..." she sighed. You suddenly felt a pang of sadness and your vision blurred. You coughed and got up from your spot on the couch.

"I-I need to... to use the bathroom..." you waved your hand and tried to steady your voice. Summer opened her mouth to say something, but you had already dashed up the stairs and slammed the bathroom doors. Rick, who was working on a little robot, heard the sharp "bang" of the door and crept up the stairs to see what it was all about. In the bathroom you let loose all of the bottled up emotions, laughing and crying and screaming and slamming your fists on the white rim of the sink. Big, warm drops stained the front of your shirt and spattered with little "plaps" on the tiled floor and in the shiny basin of the sink. You missed your old life. Your parents, your car, your friends, your little adventure, your freedom... You kind of liked your new life, but you'd trade it all away a million times to get back your old one. Rick pressed his ear to the door and frowned. Summer and Morty came running up the stairs to check on you, but Rick shooed them away. He listened intently at your rampage before he heard a loud thud. You had dropped to your knees and pressed your palms to your bloodshot eyes. You sighed and wiped the tears away. Squeezing your eyes shut and taking several deep breaths to steady your voice, you began to sing, a coping method you had used many times before. After all, it's hard to be sad when you're singing your favorite song. You couldn't think of any that you previously knew, you let your mind wander and sang the first thing that came to your mind.

"I don't know where you're going, but do you got room for one more troubled soul..."

"I don't know where I'm going, but I don't think I'm coming home, and I said..."

"I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead. This is the road to ruin... and we're starting at the end..." you sang breathily between a few choked sobs and whimpers. You took a deep breathe and sang with every last emotion you had locked away.

"Say yeah! Let's be alone together. We can stay young forever! Scream it from the top of your lungs!"

"Say yeah! Let's be alone together! We can stay young forever! And we'll stay young, young, young..."

You sang, alternating the pitch and tone of your voice perfectly, from high to low, male, female, and everything in between and beyond. You belted out the rest of the song with all your heart, as if your dimension would hear you and suck you right back in, to your parents, to your world. You finished with a loud huff and smoothed your hair back. You got up, wiped the tear stains from your face, and straightened yourself out, opening the door with deep sigh. You stepped out, only to be caught by Rick, the smug bastard leaning against the wall outside the doorway. 

"Damn... y-you've got a pretty good- a good... pretty good set of pipes th-there, (F/N)..." he smirked and walked closer to you. You thanked him with a low mumble and a lazy wave, making your way down the stairs. "Y-yeah... I don't know a-anyone who could- who could sing like that... especially with all the... voice changing thing..." you turned and glared at him. 

"Well, I mean, I'm a talented person. Obviously, YOU don't experience talent often," you raised an eyebrow and cocked your head sassily. He held up his hands defensively. 

"W-woah, h-hey... calm-calm down t-there, k-kid. I didn't mean to-to insult you... Just saying you gotta... gotta.. a pretty wide vocal range for a normal person."

"I'm not a normal person. I'm better than normal," you smirked and turned around, continuing down the stairs, leaving a very bewildered and slightly insulted Rick lingering at the top. You sighed in relief. Good thing you had gotten really good at playing off things, or you might have been found out. Maybe you shouldn't have sung with ALL your heart. When you reached the living room, Morty and Summer were standing, waiting for you by the couch. When they heard you coming, they turned around and applauded.

"Wow, (F/N), you're, like, really good at singing!" Summer squealed, clapping her hands excitedly. 

"Y-yeah! W-where did you l-learn to sing like th-that?" Morty looked up at you, sweaty and nervous as always, but with a little bit of starstruck mixed in. 

"You're even cooler than we thought!" Summer ran up and hugged you, followed by Morty. You laughed and hugged them back. "Let's go get ice cream or go shopping or something!" She grabbed you by the hand and lead you out the door, followed by a smiling Morty. This was nice. Your friends were happy, you were doing ok, at least for the time being, and you were going to do something fun. "

This isn't so bad... I guess..." you thought. They were nice people, all o the ones you met... except for Rick... you didn't know what to think of him... "Should I really be using all of them like this... they think I'm their friend, but I'll just leave them the first chance I get..." you sighed. Maybe this wasn't such a good plan after all. 

 

You finally arrived at the mall and were at the center of the bustling walkways and crowded stores. Summer dragged you places that she thought were fun and maybe you'd like too, while Morty trailed behind, having to run every so often to keep up. You went shopping, got ice cream at Cold Stone, looked at makeup (Summer's idea), tried on cool new shoes, and did everything you could there. By the end of the trip, all three of you were panting and smiling like idiots. You hadn't realized how late it had gotten until you looked outside.

"Holy shit! Guys, look!" You cackled and pointed to the window. It was completely dark, with only the moon and stars and a few streetlights to illuminate the outside. They laughed and you all broke into a sprint, racing down the escalators and through the parking lot. Summer quickly took out her keys and unlocked the car. Once you were all settled in and steadily driving down the road, Morty broke the silence with a giggle.

"Th-that was really... really fun, guys. I n-never thought I-I-I'd have that m-much fun with SUMMER before!" He laughed as Summer reached behind the backseat and gave his leg a quick jab. You let out a content sigh and leaned back in your seat. You began to doze off when a bright flash of light startled you awake. You shot up and were about to scream, thinking all of that was a dream and you were still stuck in the room under the garage, rotting in darkness, when you heard Summer groan. 

"Uuggghh... my mom is sooo mad at us. She left like 30 text messages and like a million missed calls," she rubbed her face and stuffed her phone in her pocket. Morty started panicking and sweating even more than usual.

"O-oh! W-w-we need to get.. get home quick! O-oh, oh jeez!" You leaned back again and sighed. 

"Relax, guys... Beth is chill. I'm sure if we explain, she'll let us off the hook..." you shrugged and waved your arm reassuringly. The siblings both muttered and nodded in agreement. You turned over and rubbed your head into the seat. You breathed deeply in and out once more before letting yourself be consumed by sleep. 

"This is really nice... Maybe things aren't so bad..." you thought before drifting off into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for staying with me and reading this! Sorry I don't update more often! ♥︎♡ 
> 
> The song is "Alone Together" by Fall Out Boy. I just thought it fit the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! ♥︎♡


	6. Just Wanted To Say Thanks!

Thank you all so much for sticking with me this long! I really enjoy writing this and your support and enjoyment mean the world to me! You guys are the best! ♥︎♡


	7. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) has gotten so close, yet is still so far from getting home. They have befriended most of the Smith family and earned their trust... all but the one they need. Will they be able to gain Rick's trust, or will they have to try something new?

It has been several weeks since that day at the mall. You were very close to the Smiths and like a member of the family. They trusted you completely and even let you stay over for days at a time. Rick, on the other hand... He played along and often made small talk through mutual taunts and teases, but not once did that glint leave his eye. The one that made sure there was always a wall between you and him. The one that let you know he didn't trust you one bit. But it also let you know something else. He was willing to stay quiet and watch over his family in silence, to ensure not only their safety... but also their happiness. It showed he cared, which is a side of him you know he'd never admit to. It was nice living like this, but you wanted to get home and back on your adventure. You wanted to be free, not hide who you were. Your current tactic didn't seem to be working, and you had only thought of a last resort. You sighed.

"I guess it's time for... Plan... B..." You really didn't want to have to do this... but you could see no other way...

 

You walked over to the Smiths, a bright smile painted on your face. "Hey, guys! I have some news for you." They all turned to face you, a bit worried about what you had to tell them.

"What is it, (F/N)?" Beth asked, concern lacing her voice. "Is everything ok?" You nodded.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm just getting a little homesick, and I've got a bit of money, so I'm going back to my family for a while! Today, actually..." You clapped your hand together and pat Beth on the shoulder. "I'm just going to go grab my stuff from my apartment..." She smiled and nodded.

"Oh, ok. Well, we're going to miss you... And have a safe trip. Tell your parents I said hi and thank them for raising such a wonderful person..." you say tears in her eyes and smile sadly. You gave each one a hug and said goodbye before leaving. You walked to your apartment and went into work mode.

"Ok, I've got a lot of Flurbos and stuff... maybe I can contact the Department of Intergalactic Affairs...and ask for an exchange in human currency... Ugh... the Feds are a bit rude though... Oh fuck it. I'm getting home!" You muttered to yourself before picking up your phone and calling the Federation to get your money. It took several long holds and transfers, but you finally got through.

"Hello, Department of Intergalactic Affairs, how can we help you today." A very fake-sounding woman, most likely a Gromflomite, spoke cheerily. You cringed.

"Yeah, hi. I'm vacationing on Earth and I need to exchange some currency, please. 3,000 Flurbos and like, 20,000 in assorted currency." You jingled your bag that was loaded in money you took from your bank account before you left on your trip. The lady sighed and huffed.

"Alright, report to your nearest intergalactic transit station and you'll be all set." You winced.

"Well, y'see... I've kind of... well... been stranded. My ship was stolen and now I'm stuck here, so is there any way you can... I don't know... send someone here?" You smiled awkwardly.

"Yes. We'll send a representative. They will arrive in seven Earth hours." You were pretty confident she was a robot at this point... or they brainwashed her or something.

"Ok, thanks." You hung up and plopped down on your couch. You dialed another number and made a very important call. After your brief conversation, you got up and ventured around your apartment. You spent the next 2 hours changing the design of everything in your house. When you were done, you lied down on your "new" couch and closed your eyes. You slowly drifted off into sleep, dreaming of your parents and infinite universes.

 

You were awoken by a loud banging noise coming from your door. You got up and cautiously walked over. Looking through the peephole, you were met with a fly-like face that looked slightly annoyed. You opened the door.

"Sorry about that... I was sleeping..." he nodded and walked in, holding a rather large briefcase. You sat back down on the couch and took out some of your money. He grabbed it and gave you a tired look as he counted it.

"Alright... Here's 643 Earth dollars. Have a nice day..." he walked out and closed the door a little too rough on his way out. You looked down at the wad of cash in your hand before stuffing it into your pocket. You shifted into a pretty lady, your age in human years, gathered your stuff, and set down the road to the house across from the Smiths. You read it was for rent really cheap because it needed to be fixed up. When you got there, you saw the lady you had called earlier standing by the front. She luttle little, wrinkly, and old. You both walked in and saw that it wasn't in such a bad shape, but then again, Arbolian Mentorososians were known to like sleek, clean designs. When you called, you expected it to be a human, but once explaining your situation, it was revealed that she was an alien after saying she used a similar story to move to Earth. She also had to disguise herself. You gave her 2,000 of your Blemflarks and $100. She thanked you, saying she wanted to move off the planet for ages, but didn't have enough money to. You nodded and said goodbye, moving your stuff in and getting comfortable. You looked out the window to the Smiths, who were looking out the window and talking amongst themselves.

"Perfect..." you thought. Everything was going according to plan. You were going to disguise yourself as a human 54-year-old lady, for, though he didn't really discriminate and was down for whatever, Rick had a bit of a preference for females. This was the reason you didn't really want have to use this plan... You were going to attempt to become a romantic interest in hopes of getting close enough to get what you need and escape. You shuddered at the thought of you and him doing anything... personal... "If it gets me home, I'm going to the best I can..." you thought, straightening yourself out. The Smiths were walking over to greet their new neighbor, Beth looking rather determined to do so, while the rest of the family sort of trailed behind, Rick looking very annoyed and the most reluctant one there. Beth knocked on your door and scolded the family, telling them to look polite, at the very least. You opened the door with a smile.

"Hello, there!" You chimed. "You must be my new neighbors... I'm (Other Name |O/N|) (Last Name |L/N)."

"Hi, Ms. (L/N). I'm Beth, this is my husband Jerry, my two kids Summer and Morty, and... my dad, Rick," she gestured to each person as she called them out. They all waved and mumbled "hi"s and "hey there"s and "hello"s, except for Rick, who just stood there staring intently at you.

"You can call me (O/N) if you wish. You all seem like very nice people. Would you like to come in for a bit of tea or coffee? Juice? Wine?" Beth's eyes lit up.

"I-I could go for some wine..." she waved her hand, trying to play it cool. You stepped aside and let the family in. You all chatted over drinks and made sure to hit all the right points with all of the family members, namely Rick.

"Yeah, I build a quantum stabilizer recently. It's mainly for teleportation, so whatever I'm teleporting doesn't separate and get scattered across the universe," you stated nonchalantly, earning a brow raise from a rather shocked Rick.

"Y-you into that kinda..that... that stuff t-too?" He looked mildly excited, something you had never seen Rick do before.

"Yeah, I guess. It's fun... plus it gives me some purpose in life, y'know?" He raised his flask.

"I hear you..." you smiled.

"Unfortunately I don't have that much money, and I blew up all of my old stuff, so now I can't really do it anymore. I moved out here because my house is burned to the ground, and it was cheap... all I can really do is sit around now..." you sighed and sunk down in your chair. Rick swished the contents around in his flask and averted his eyes in mock thinking.

"Y-Y'know... I miigghhtt be a-able to.. to let you b-borrow some stuff... If you l-let me... do some of m-my experiments in your house... J-Jerry limits m-my space. A scientist nee-needs spaURRGGHHce, dawg!" He burped and glared at Jerry who slouched a little and pouted. You nodded.

"S-sure... whatever..." you waved your half-empty wine glass and shrugged. You took a sip to disguise your wide grin.

"This is going better than I thought!" You squeaked in your head. "I'll be home in no time!" Beth shot up.

"Oh crap! I'm really sorry, (O/N). I have to go. I left some cookies in the oven!" She thanked you for the drinks and hospitality before rushing out the door along with the rest of the family, who were looking very concerned. Rick stood up, but paused, then sat back down.

"What are you still doing here, Rick? Shouldn't you go help your family if there's a fire?" You chuckled and raised an eyebrow. He shrugged and rolled his eyes, taking a swig from his flask.

"D-don't wo-worry. This h-happens a lot..." you smirked and shook your head.

"What's the proble-problem?" He said, sounding as uninterested as usual.

"Nothing... it's just... it's nice to have a family, huh? You got something to care about..." you looked down at the floor sadly. You had become an expert actor over the years and have gotten your way almost all the time. "Never married, never had kids. I had an old boyfriend but... fuck him..." you waved your hand and downed the rest of your wine. He nodded.

"Yeah, family's ok, I guess. Get a house for free, y'know?" He joked. "But I hear you on the marriage and love thing. It's just a chemical reaction in the brain that compels animals to breed." He sighed. You held up your empty glass.

"Everything's a chemical reaction in our brains. Some, just better than others." He smiled and laughed. You guys talked and joked and sulked and exchanged mild flirting. After a couple more hours of your conversation, he got up and tucked the flash in his lab coat.

"I gotta g-go. S-see ya around, doll." He paused at the doorframe, turning to wink at you before stepping out, closing the door, and walking to his house. You closed the blinds and squealed quietly.

"Yes! Everything is going so well!" You sighed and walked to your kitchen. Grabbing a half-eaten burrito, you walked to your room and flopped down on the bed. You took big bites out of your dinner, smiling widely as you chewed. You continued your nightly routine after finishing your food, showering and brushing your teeth before sitting on your bed to read a book and text your best friends, who were all the way in a whole different dimension. You'd see them soon, you knew it. Turning over on your side and sticking your phone on its charger by the dresser, you snuggled into your pillow and fell asleep.

"You can do this. You can make it," were your last thoughts before you were consumed by darkness, dreaming of exotic parties on strange planets, your parents' smiling faces, and everything the universe could offer.

 


	8. Upside Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) is posing as a 54-year-old human lady in an attempt to steal Rick's portal gun and get home. They were already quite fond of his family, but are unsure about Rick. Will fate let (Y/N) escape their prison, or will both their worlds be turned upside down?

You and Rick had been growing closer over the course of the past weeks. He came over every so often in the first few days for experiments and a short chat, but not much more. Then, he started coming over more frequently under, what he claimed was "Private Rick Time" to get away from Jerry when he wasn't out on adventures with Morty. Now, he just comes over for no reason at all. Whether it is for just eating some of your leftovers and watching your new and improved intergalactic tv, or even something unnecessary, like using your bathroom, you often find him in your home. The kids seemed to have picked up on it as, whenever he leaves and heads toward your house, he is followed by a slew of "oooOOHHH~"s and "Grandpa Rick has a cruuuussshh!"s. You don't mind the teasing, nor his company. He has plenty of good jokes and problems to tell you about. This plan seemed to be working out much better. You two were currently chilling on the couch, watching "Ball Fondlers". You had been doing this since lunch time. It was now 6:15 pm and he had one arm slung around the back and over your shoulders and the other placed on the edge of the armrest, clutching his flask. You cheered as another one of the show's signature explosions ran out through your home.

"Ah, man... I love this show. It's hella cool!" You smiled at Rick, who rolled his eyes.

"I-it's not like i-it's actually r-real, (O/N)... You d-don't have to cheer every... *URRRGGHHH* time..." you smiled and lightly punched him in the side. You liked this side of Rick. He wasn't the man who was rude and didn't care about anything that you met in the beginning. You found out he genuinely cared about his family and had a fun side. He was still sarcastic and aggressive, but in a playful, friendly way. He often talked about how love wasn't real and sometimes accidentally mentioned his ex-wife. He didn't really have morals, like a normal person, but he did respect boundaries and there were a few things he wouldn't do. You found that he wasn't a bad guy... he had just been through a lot... maybe too much. You snuggled up into his chest and sighed. You felt conflicted. You knew he didn't really feel anything for you since he always brought up that love wasn't real every time you made a move or attempted to get closer personally, and he did imprison you, forget to feed you, and was quite rude in the beginning, but for some reason, you were beginning to have doubts about betraying him and his family to get home. You felt him tense and shuffle a bit.

"W-what's this all about? Y-you're not falling for me n-now, are you?" He teased and ran his fingers through your hair. You shoved him off and sat up with a broad grin. 

"Gross, no. Fall for YOU, old man~" you poked his chest and stuck your tongue out. He grabbed you around the waist and started giving you noogies. 

"O-old man? Y-you're almost as o-old as me!" You laughed and squirmed out of his grip. He fell back against the couch with a content sigh. 

"This is nice, Rick. But you know what I've been thinking?" You smoothed your hair down and straightened out your clothes. "I've been thinking... We never really do anything... you just come over, eat my food or work on something, we have a little fun, then you leave. C'mon. Let's do something really fun!" You got up and crossed your arms over your chest. He huffed and sunk down into the couch. 

"L-listen, (O/N)... I-I'm a-all for d-doing fun stuff and shit, but... fuck, baby... you-you're making it s-sound like we're d-dating or some crap..." he waved his flask at you. "And, I'm just not- love is real... I'm not about that. If you want a-a good f-fuck every n-now and then--" you cut him off. 

"Look, Rick. I've had my fair share of heartbreak, too. You're not the only one with shitty relationship issues! I just wanted us to have more fun, since y'know... you've kinda made my life better, I thought we could maybe make yours, too..." you shrugged. You were still going with the depressed, lonely scientist lady, since Rick seemed to like it a lot. "But, y'know... whatever... I'm sorry for making it seem weird..." you waved your hand and walked to the kitchen to grab yourself a big glass of wine. He stood up.

"Jeez, (O/N), I-I'm sorry. But I don't need y-your help, ok? I-I-I- I'm perfectly fine the *urrgh* way... the way things are now. I just met y-you, so what m-make you... so why do you think it's your b-business to meddle *URRPP* with-with my l-life? God, you sound like my ex!" He waved his arms angrily and rubbed his face. He always got defensive when you ventured into the topic of his life. You set down your glass and put your lips directly on the wine bottle, taking a long swig. "I-I think I s-should go..." he got up and, before you could say anything, opened the door and left, slamming it behind him. You didn't even bother looking out the window to see him like you usually do. You plopped down on the couch and yelled into one of the cushions. 

"I FUCKED IT UP!!!" You screamed, though it was greatly muffled. You mentally slapped yourself. "Everything was going so well, then I had to go and... Uugghh!" You felt your cheeks heat up and your vision blur. "Now, I'm probably never going to get home!" You cried into the soft material of the couch and hoped some magical force would somehow convince him to forgive you. There was one thing that was very prominent about Rick Sanchez. He wasn't a man who trusts easily. He let you in a little, probably because you were currently old and depressed and an alcoholic like him. He could relate. But it was probably the same with his ex-wife... "God... He'll probably never trust me ever again... he probably hates me..." you sighed. You didn't feel like getting up and fell asleep right there, kneeling over the couch, sad, sticky, and a little drunk.

You woke up to the sun streaming into the room and directly into your eyes. "Gah!" You shied away and shielded your eyes from the bright rays. However, this wasn't what had roused you from your dreamless slumber. It was the loud banging on your front door, with whatever making the noise very insistent on being let in. You plodded over, and grabbed the baseball bat you had lying by your shoes, and swung the door open, brandishing your new weapon. "COME AT ME!!" The offender, which happened to be Rick, jumped back and tripped on a protruding bit of sidewalk, prompting a quick thud as he landing on his butt. He rubbed his head and squinted up at you.

"J-Jesus, (O/N)... didn't know y-you hated me th-that much..." he slowly got up and shoved his hands in his pockets. 

"W-what do you want...?" You squinted at him suspiciously. "Thought you were the one who hated me..." He looked away awkwardly, a slight, almost-invisible blush dusting his cheeks. 

"L-look. I-I thought about what-what you said... and... I'm s-sorry... ok?" He rubbed his arm. "I just... I'm not... I know you were just trying to be n-nice a-and... ugh... fuck me..." he laughed breathily. "Look. All I'm saying is sorry for being a dick, ok? We on good terms, or what?" You smiled and cupped his cheek with your hand. 

"Or what," you laughed and gave him a soft slap. He shook his head and smiled. 

"Alright! Now, I-I thURRRGGHHought about... about what you s-said yesterday, a-and I've got a little s-sURRRPPrise for you, and I like it, t-too, so we're both... COOL... Sound good?" You nodded. "Alright. P-put this on." He handed you a blindfold, which you looked at suspiciously. You raised an eyebrow and looked at him, chuckling a bit. 

"You're not gonna take me into a dark alley and rape me, are you?" He rolled his eyes and shoved it into your face.

"J-just *uurrgg* put the s-stupid thing on..." you sighed and tied the cloth over your eyes. You felt a hand on your shoulder guiding you around. You felt very insecure and nervous. You guaranteed he was going to walk you into a sewer drain or off a cliff. "Oh god... what if he found out who I really was and is putting my back down the hatch?!" You winced and squeezed your eyes shut. You heard the sound of some kind of door opening and you knew it was the hatch. You felt his hands on your shoulders, pressing down. You whispered a soft "goodbye" and prepared to fall down into the pit of darkness, when you were surprised with the feeling of a soft, cushiony material under you and Rick's hands still on your shoulders. 

"What is this?" You pressed your palm on the strange substance. 

"It's a car seat. W-Well, spaceship seat. Just buckle uUURRGGp and hang on," he said, releasing your shoulders and climbing in. You felt around for the strip of fabric and fumbled with the buckle for a while before you finally fastened yourself in. You felt the gentle vibration and the low rumble as he started his ship up. 

"Was the blindfold really necessary? I mean, couldn't you have just given me the blindfold after I was in the ship?" He stuttered and couldn't seem to get words to form. He simply gave up and answered with "no". You rolled your eyes and settled in for the ride. 

 

After a few hours of driving, you felt the car bump to a stop and the rhythmic purring ceased. You unbuckled yourself and slowly climbed out with assistance from Rick. You didn't appreciate his help though. He laughed and kept backing away, so you'd stumble and wave your arms like a madman. When you were finally on stable ground, you rubbed you head and looked around blindly. 

"Where are we? Can I take this off yet?" You reached up and tugged on your blindfold. 

"Yeah, t-take it off!" He said suggestively and nudged you with his elbow. You reached up and pulled the piece of fabric down around your neck and looked around. "Holy shit..." you thought with a massive grin on your face. 

"Ta-da!" Rick jumped in front of you and spun you around by the shoulders. "I-it's the best ice c-cream place in the whole universe, m-motherfucker!" He held out and arm and gestured to the same shop he kidnapped you from. You took one last quick look around and spotted your ship, still parked in the same spot it was when you first left. "Oh, thank god! I'm so glad I upgraded the security system before I left!" You had forgotten all about the voice-code and retinal scan detection software you had installed in your ship. No one but you could get in. You ran ahead of him and gave in a big hug.

"I love ice cream! This is amazing... it better be as good as you say..." you bumped into him and gave him a quick nudge. 

"Oh, it is. We had a l-little issue with giant telepathic spidUURRPPPrs, but it's been resolved. C'mon, let's get s-some ice creeaammm!" He shouted and rushed in. You shook your head and followed him. You looked at all of the flavors and were tempted to get (Favorite Flavor), but you were pretty sure Rick remembered that you had chosen that flavor the night he stole you away. You ran up the the cashier after a few minutes of fake thinking. 

"I'll have a... uhh.. (Second Favorite Flavor), in a (Cup/Cone)..." Rick walked up next to you. "And g-gimme uuhhh... Mint Raspberry in a-a cone." The young man nodded and rung up the prices. 

"That'll be $3.95 cents, please." Rick took out his wallet and gave the cashier $4. He was given a nickel, which he put in the tip jar. You smiled and walked out with him. 

"Y-You know w-what? Th-this... this was actually really n-nice, I mean i-it was reEEAAlly fun, y'know, I me--" he was cut off with a swift kick to the stomach. He doubled over in pain and shock and received a hard knee to the face. You bent over and grabbed his ice cream, elbowing him in the face. A spurt of blood shot out from his nose as his head snapped to the side. You punched and kicked him all over, letting all the anger and frustration of being held prisoner and having your freedom taken away out on him.

"THIS. IS. FOR. IMPRISONING. ME. ON. THAT. GOD. DAMN. FUCKING. PLANET. AND. LOCKING. ME. AWAY. IN. YOUR BASEMENT. AND. EVERY. OTHER. THING. YOUVE. DONE. TO. ME!!!" You screamed, punctuating each word with a kick or punch. You spat on him and stopped to give his face one last stomp before running off, one cone in your mouth and the other, albeit very crushed from your assault, in your left hand. You reached into your pocket and took out the keys that you always kept just in case you had an opportunity to escape. You quickly unlocked your car and hopped in. Shifting back into your original form and starting the car, you glanced out the window to check if Rick was coming to attack you. The last thing you saw was the intense pain and confusion painted all over Rick's bruised and bloodied face, smeared with tears and melted ice cream, as you sped off into the dark abyss of space. 


	9. Why You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) has finally escaped! They are able to go home and continue their adventure. They are free... but have destroyed several lives in the process. What happens when they are caught with one foot on two very different paths?

You were hovering in the middle of nowhere, stars and distant planets twinkling around you. You had made it back to your dimension with no complications. Maybe life was finally giving you a break. You leaned back and sighed contently, closing your eyes with a soft smile. The only thing that you saw was the image of Rick, beaten and alone on the ground. It shone vividly in your mind, tugging at your heart. You clasped a hand to your chest and the other to your head. 

"What...? Why?" You muttered to yourself. You felt tears stinging your eyes and threatening to spill over. "Why am I crying?... over Rick?!" You shook your head and wiped your eyes. You couldn't comprehend why you felt this way. You had gotten revenge, escaped your prison, you could continue on your adventure! You were free! But you still felt like you were being held down and crushed by a million hands. You thought about Rick. He looked so... destroyed. Genuinely hurt. This was something you thought you'd never see. Real, solid emotion from Rick. Sure he had his moments where he was upset or laughing, but it wasn't like this. This was raw emotion, something that dug deep. Much deeper than you had wanted. Or maybe you had wanted it... Your mind flashed through all of the good times you had back on Earth, meeting Jessica, hanging out with Morty, doing fun stuff with Rick... all of the things he did for you... his laugh, his smile, his openness to trying new things if they were with you...You shook your head violently.

"HE IMPRISONED ME!!! LOCKED ME UP, TRAPPED ME ON THAT STUPID PLANET, TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!!" You screamed into the dark nothingness. "HE GOT WHAT HE DESERVED!!" You slammed your head into your head and cried. You had grown fond of them all... You had fallen for Rick. Even after all he put you through, you fell for him. For his vulnerable side. The one that he showed his family on rare occasions, the one that let him laugh, the one that he showed you. 

"Oh, god..." you put a hand over your mouth. You had probably ripped apart that side. You had punched it, kicked it, stomped and spat on it... You had destroyed RICK. Not the tough persona he put on to block out the world... but HIM. "That's why he doesn't let anyone in..." you sighed and buried your face into your knees. You only had enough portal juice to get yourself to his dimension. You couldn't come back if you left. "It only takes a few days to make it! I have time..." you whispered. "But Rick might not..." you sniffed, shaking your head slowly. You knew Rick might already have left or... killed himself... but you had to try. You flicked the switch and activated your T-tank, setting your ship up to hop dimensions. You input the coordinates and set it to C-145. You had found out that they weren't the original Rick and Morty from that dimension when Morty was arguing with Rick and said that the one buried in the backyard would make a better grandfather than him after he was apparently forced to kill a family of aliens for some stuff Rick needed. You had secretly dug up the Rick, albeit a bit uncomfortably and rather disgusted, in hopes he would have a portal gun. Lo and behold, he did, but unfortunately you didn't know how to work it and you didn't know how much fuel it had and didn't want to get stuck in some even crazier place and not be able to get home at all. You didn't know why you thought you'd be able to escape that easily. You did, however, discover that they were from Dimension C-145. You felt the world shift and your vision distorted. Squeezing your eyes shut, you hoped for the best. 

 

You popped out almost exactly across the street from Rick's house. On the roof of your old place. "Shit! I swear to god, if I fuck up now..." You slowly eased your ship down into the driveway before parking it and running to the front door of the Smith household. You knocked frantically, yelling and whimpering for them to open up. Beth ran to the door and opened it, almost getting hit in the face with a misplaced knocked. Before she could say anything, you ran in, shoving everything out of the way as you dashed to the garage. You flung open the door and locked it behind you, just in case something really bad had happened. There wasn't any blood or guts or other strange substances, so that was good. You scanned the room, your eyes finally setting on the body, slumped over the desk directly under a strange helmet-like machine. 

"Oh god..." you thought, scrambling over to him. He was lying face down on the table, shards of red glass scattered around him. You flipped him over, ignoring the sounds of angry yelling and banging coming from the garage door. He looked dead, but he always kind of looked like that when he was asleep or passed out. You picked him up and sat him on your lap, hugging him close and burying your face into his neck. You could feel his faint pulse and shallow breathing. You were relieved to know he was alive, but he could have done something that would later kill him or put him in a coma.

"Please wake up, Rick..." you whispered under his jaw, your cheek pressed to his pulse. "You can't die, Rick. You can't. You know why? Because you're the key, Rick. You're the key... I'm stuck, Rick. You've trapped me here..." your voice cracked and wavered with every word as tears streamed down your face and onto his shirt. "You've trapped me, you took my heart and locked it away in your hands. But you're the key, Rick. You make me feel free..." you laughed a little. "I know you don't believe in love, and I don't even know if this is love... hell... it might be intense hate that's made me obsessed with you... but I just know I can't leave without you..." you sobbed into his chest, weakly thudding a fist on his chest. "How dare you, Rick... how dare you..." you collapsed with a broken sob, pressing your face into him. You were slowly melting, morphing back into your original form, but you still struggled to keep a humanoid shape, just in case he woke up. You sat like this for what felt eternity, drifting in and out of consciousness. You were about to give out from exhaustion when you felt a cool hand slide through your goopy hair. You looked up tiredly to see Rick smiling down at you. You smiled back and closed your eyes. 

"Motherfucker..." you heard him mutter before you felt something cold press against your temple. You looked over nervously and saw the shiny tip of his laser gun. You gasped and had barely enough time to move your main vital cells to another part of your body before a loud blast cut through the air and blew the slime that was once your head all over the lab. Rick stumbled to his feet and spat on you. "Fuck you..." he growled, tears just visible along his lower eyelid as he turned and teetered away. You would lie there on the floor in a pool of sludge for hours as your body worked to repair itself. It hurt like a bitch having your body rapidly grow and shrink, moving cells from one place to another. The head was the worst place to get blown off because it was the most detailed and intricate, containing your most advanced and important cells used to change form and color to disguise yourself. This also meant it took more energy and time to repair it. 

 

You finally were able to repair your missing head and stand up. Just as he was walking in. He took one glance at your and whipped out his gun, blasting several large holes into you, just narrowly missing your vital cells. You let out a yelp and collapsed, panting and gritting your teeth in pain. He grabbed you by the hair and lifted your face up to meet his eyes.

"How d-dare... how dare you...you do this to m-meEEE... I-I-I can't believe... how.. I-I trusted y-you... I..." he couldn't even form words and stood there, gripping your hair and sputtering angrily. He sighed and let big, Ghibli tears fall down his face and land with loud splats on the cold concrete floor and stain his shirt. "H-how... w-why..." he shook his head in confusion, his brow furrowed and mouth agape. "How could y-yoUUU d-do this ... this t-to m-me?" He was panting and shaking a little while repeatedly running a hand through his hair. You shook your head. 

"I was so bent on... getting home... I-I... I hated you.. but I-I.. I didn't mean... I didn't want THIS to happen..." he frowned and bared his teeth. 

"WHAT DO YOU M-MEAN YOU DIDNT WANT TH-THIS T-TO HAPPEN?!" He grabbed you by the throat and sunk his fingers in as deep as they could go. "Y-YOU-YOU SAID YOU HATED ME! THIS WAS Y-YOUR P-PLAN ALL- ALL ALONG! DONT LIE TO ME ANY MORE!" He slapped you across the face, and slammed his hand by your ear.

"I M-MEANT FALLING I-IN L-LOVE WITH... WIth y-y... you..." you trailed off and tried to get his hand off your throat. He let go and stumbled back in surprise and a little disgust. 

"Wh-what do yoOU.. you.. Don't... don't pl-play with m-me lie th-this..." he backed into a corner and slowly sank down. You crawled over to him. 

"I-I know you don't believe in love... I didn't... think I'd ever experience it really... b-but... there's something about you... I-I... it's just... I want to stay with you... and I don't know why... You took away my freedom, bound me to you... I should hate you... like you hate me... but I don't..." you sighed and let big, gooey tears drop from your eyes. You grabbed his hand and shoved it into your side, wincing and clenching your teeth in pain. You closed his hand around your vital cells, the only things that keep you alive and kickstart your regeneration. His eyes widened and he looked at you in confusion. You smiled.

"W-what a-aAAre you d-doing? Y-you gonna u-use some we-weird... weird chemicals and k-kill me? Cuz i-if you a-are, hurry up..." You shook your head. 

"I know you hate me... and I'm sorry. So... here... you can kill me... just yank your hand out... I'm sorry... and thank you for the good times and... trusting me..." you closed your eyes. "You can set me free, Rick..." He swallowed thickly and you felt him clench his hand around your cells. He kept tightening his grip as if you were a stress ball, an angry look on his face, and you squeezed your eyes shut, biting down on your bottom lip to muffle your pained cries. You felt him slowly withdrawing his hand, and you bit down hard enough to draw blood, feeling the darker goop trickle down from the wound. 

"This is it..." you thought. "This is the end of my adventure..." you felt his hand pull out and waited for the sickening sound of your jelly spraying out from the wound and onto the floor and opened your eyes, expecting to see Rick with a handful of you. Instead you saw him fisting and tugging on his hair, his other hand covered in slime and pressed to your belly. He had tears streaming from his eyes and a look of intense frustration, anger, and confusion. 

"Why can't I do it?" You heard him mutter through his gritted teeth and saw him squeeze his eyes shut, slamming his fist in the ground. "WHY?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of angsty and sad, and really cliché, so sorry if you don't like it! If you do, thanks! ♥︎♡


	10. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) is still not free. They are stuck in the prison that is Rick Sanchez. And Rick seeems to be stuck in the middle of them as well. Will they escape, or fall further in.

You paused as Rick sobbed into his hand and punched the ground, muttering "why" to himself over and over again. You were unsure of what to do. You had never seen Rick this emotional. He looked up at you, eyes filled with frustration and tears. Behind that, you saw fear. Not "childhood fear of spiders" kind of fear, but "moments before a car crash" fear. He stared at you and let out a low growl. He staggered to his feet and loomed over you. You shrank away and scooted backwards, trying to get up. 

"R-Rick... w-what are you doing?" You looked up just as he raised his fist and brought it down dead center, a loud, wet crack resounding through the quiet room. He dropped to his knees and slapped you hard across the face. You shielded yourself expecting more blows, but instead, you felt his hands rest on your legs and looked down to see him bent over like he was praying.

"I hate you so-so... m-much... it's be-become an ob-obsession. I-I-I can't even... even look at your with-without feeling we-weird... I ha-hate you so.. you so much... I've... it... it gives me p-purpose... that-that's the only-" you reached out and put your hand on his cheek.

"Rick..." He continued his rambling and shaking his head. "Rick!" He stopped and looked at you, dazed and confused, tear trails staining his cheeks. "I think that's called love? I think you're falling for me, too..." He frowned and smacked your hand away. 

"Love-love doesn't exist, (Y/N)... (O/N)...or w-whatever your name is..." he stood up and turned away, walking back to his desk. "It-it's just a c-chemical reaction that compels h-humans t-to breed due to our primal-primal urges..." he calls from over his shoulder. 

"Well, Rick... there's probably a million other beings, humans, that are better than me... you've probably met a million. But, why do you feel this way towards me?" You crossed your arms and smiled at him.

"Well, it's o-obviously be-because you-I... we... I just.. it's..." he waved his arms around and struggled to form the necessary words. You knew you stumped him. You gained a huge boost of confidence and a rush of adrenaline, having stumped the smartest man in the multiverse that you knew of, and walked over. You reached out and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him flush against you. He looked at you in shock and confusion and you leaned in, just a couple inches away from his lips. 

"C'mon, Rick. Face it. Why don't we give it a try? We're both stuck, and it'll just be a perpetual dilemma if we leave it alone..." you whispered, hot and heavy in his face. He growled and grabbed the back of your head, crashing your lips together. He nipped and sucked aggressively, then finally pulling away and wiping his mouth. 

"I-I-I don't k-know what this is, o-or where it'll-it'll end up, but I-I'm not much of a rom-romantic, 'kay? S-so, don't be su-surprised if it's just... just shit like this..." You rolled your eyes and huffed. If you got him this far, you thought you could bring him to do something sweet and sappy at some point. 

 

It had had been two months since you had started your relationship with Rick, though "relationship" would be a loose term. True to what Rick said, you mostly just had sex. He used your shapeshifting abilities to their utmost potential, even having you become a giraffe. It was almost never normal, but it was good, he made sure that you were satisfied every time and that you were ok, so you didn't complain. It was probably for his own benefit, but you were cool with it for the first month. Then it started to get boring. It was more of a routine now. You hung out with his family in the form of (F/N) and lived in Rick's garage in the form of various small animals. You really wanted to do something unrelated to sex with just you and Rick, not just help him carry supplies or hang out on the couch.

"Hey Rick... can't we, like, go out or something together?" You poked him in the side. You were currently lying in bed after one of your intense sessions, various toys and slime scattered about the room. He rolled over and stared at you in disinterest. 

"W-what do y-you mean? L-like a d-date?" You shrugged and nodded. 

"Sure... I mean, it'll be fun for both of us..." He sighed. 

"L-last item I agr-agreed to that, you fuc-fucked me up..." he punctuated with a loud belch. You sighed and rubbed your temples.

"Come on, Rick. We're always doing shit you want to..." he burped again and sat up. 

"I t-told you about th... about this... I-I'm not a... I don't do th-that anyURGGPPmore..." You ran a hand through your hair in frustration.

"Anymore? Look, Rick... I don't know what happened between you and your ex, but I'm really trying... It's not hurting you or anything to go on a date. It'll be fun..." You wrapped you arms around his thin waist. 

"Wh-what, y-you don't think I'm-I'm trying? C-cuz, i-it take a -a lot of work to d-deal with your nagging a-all the time!" He wiggled out of your arms and got out of bed. You stood up and walked over to him. 

"What do you mean I'M a lot of work? You're crazy, you never do anything for me, and you only ever want to do what you want!" You prodded him in the stomach and crossed your arms. He sighed, pulling you into a hug and gave you a quick kiss.

"That romantic enough? You sound l-like my ex-wife... a-always b-bitching..." He muttered that last part under his breath and started walking away. It didn't go unnoticed by you though. 

"If I'm so like your ex-wife, why don't you just let me go?!" You yelled after him. "Tell me you hate me, end this whole thing!" 

"Maybe I-I-I w-will! Shit, just, this isn-isn't... we tried i-it and... and it didn't w-work. So-so yeah! Let's end th-this!" He stormed off and slammed the door behind him. You heard him calling Summer and Morty. You sank down and buried your face in your knees. You cried a little before getting back up and heading to Rick's lab. His ship was already gone and so were Summer and Morty. You grabbed a few chemicals and things you needed to make more of your portal juice, and got to work. 

 

You had finished loading up your ship to make sure you could get around and sped off to Rick's location. You had been able to track Summer's phone and always knew where they went when Summer came along on the adventures. You landed on a strange planet that you assumed was alien because of how advanced and oddly-shaped the city was. You looked at all of the citizens and noticed they all had yellow eyes, bluish skin, and little giraffe-like nubs. They seemed peaceful, but you didn't want to take any chances. After hours of sneaking around and witnessing some of Rick's and the hive mind who you now knew as Unity's, sexual escapades, you had enough. You made your way back to your ship and climbed in. You wouldn't cry this time. It would matter anyway since you were so replaceable to Rick, so why should you waste the effort? You jetted back to the house and grabbed your stuff. Then it was back to your dimension to have adventures of your own. 

"Why should I do anything for him... I deserve happiness... I really meant nothing to him... Guess it was just obsessive hate..." you yelled as you left your now-familiar Earth life behind. 

 

Unbeknownst to you, Unity and cut ties with Rick, who then fell into a deep state of depression, even attempting to kill himself with the helmet laser machine. When he woke up from his two-day coma, all he wanted to do was have a good time and forget about Unity with someone who he cared about and who cared about him. Unfortunately, he didn't feel like going on any adventures and you were long gone. No matter how hard he looked or wished to take back the things he had said, you weren't coming back. Why should you? Looks like he had to find you...


	11. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) has left. Rick doesn't care about them, so why should they stay? Will they be able to finally break free, or are they stuck in the endless magnetic loop that is the life of Rick Sanchez?

It had been three weeks. Three weeks since you had left. You hadn't seen Rick around and you were glad. Every dimension you went had A Rick, but not RICK. Some of them even more depressed, some the same, some alien, and some... some had happier lives. You were jealous of the Ricks who did. They didn't even know you existed, which meant you weren't screwed over. Some dimensions had a you who was still with Rick and you hated it. You hated the fact that they were happy together and you weren't. But you pushed deep down and locked it away. You wouldn't let Rick mess with your overall happiness. You had seen so much, like the Greebybobes and the Cromulons, took full tours and vacations to new planets, even discovered a small uninhabited dwarf planet in Dimension D-503 that you made into your little base. You were finally free. Then, you saw him. You decided to visit the Plim Plom Tavern for a drink, and lo and behold, who was also there, sitting a few seats down... a Rick. But he wasn't like any of the other Ricks you had seen. He looked younger, maybe a timeline where he was born later, or created a serum to keep him young or something, with slicked back hair, well, as slicked back as it could be, and a bright smile. He must be a Rick who decided to stay in Flesh Curtains and not settle down, judging from his outfit and the studs in his ears, and the cat-rat thing and the bird man you saw in one of Rick's old photos. 

"Must be his old band mates..." you muttered. You shouldn't get involved with any Rick, but maybe... He was younger and happier...  Maybe you could make it work? You shook your head and started walking away. You heard a soft whistle as you walked past the trio and a squeaky mutter of "I think saw them staring at you, Rick...". You walked faster and were almost at the door when you felt a hand on your shoulder. You turned around, ready to fight if it was some jerk looking for a quick fuck. For some reason every time you went to places like this, there was always a few creeps who wanted to see if they could see their dick through your belly, just one of the perks of being jelly. You raised your hand and prepared to slap the hand off your shoulder, but stopped once you saw who it was. It was the Rick. You rolled your eyes. He was young and reckless, as most bands of his genre were, and you wouldn't be surprised if he was about to ask for a quickie or something. 

"Hey... you a fan of the Flesh Curtains?" He cocked his head to one side. "My friend Squanchy said you were staring at me..." You shook your head and looked away. "Dammit. I thought I was being sneaky..." you thought. He laughed. "Oh I get it... it's what I'm wearing, huh?" He gestured to his clothing which consisted of a loose graphic tee that hung low around his shoulders, dipping below his collarbones, a red tank top underneath, and a black leather jacket. "Not many people could pull this look off, I get it."

"N-no, it's just... never mind. I'm not one to judge," you laughed and shrugged. You sighed. You knew you were getting pulled into this Rick's boyish charm. He was nothing like the Rick you knew. Maybe that was a good thing...

 

Meanwhile, Rick was looking all over every galaxy and timeline for you. He even went as far as going to the Citadel of Ricks and asking the other Ricks if they had seen you. A few of them said yes, but they paid no attention as a single alien being was both new to them. He still had a lot more exploring to do, especially because there were an infinite number of universes to search. He never wanted this to happen. He would never admit it, but he liked you. He loved you. You were simultaneously the light and darkness of his life, brighting up his world, while casting a shadow that enemies could lurk in. He couldn't live without you, but he wanted you gone. He didn't know how he felt or why... He thought his heart died many, many years ago. 

 

It had been four more weeks. You went on many adventures with with your new Rick. He never said anything really bad about you seriously, he was funny and charming, he legitimately cared about you, maybe because he was young and fell easy. He was just plain awesome. He played in a hella cool band, for gods sake. He was really good, too. Birdperson, the bird man you saw with him in the tavern, had amazing vocals, that, when paired with Squanchy, the scruffy cat thing you saw with them, and his drum skills, and Rick's guitar, made for some of the best songs you heard in a long while. He took you to exotic places where his band played, and you took him to wonderful different dimensions and your favorite planets. You paired well with him, almost perfectly. You felt like this is where you should have ended up. 

 

You went on solo adventures as well, just as Rick often went on trips with his band mates to look for new gigs, or toured around, playing from city to city, planet to planet. You were currently on a vacation to _Liapo_ , or the "Shining", a lush, densely forested planet that has a massive river of water, gallium, silver, and minute amounts of mercury that flows in a shimmering loop around the entire world. It branches off into several different creeks, which have countless amounts of brooks and streams. The vegetation has a glittery effect to it, having adapted to extracting moisture from the air, along with filtering out the metals in the river. It was one of your favorite relaxation places. You had encountered many kinds of peaceful wildlife as many had never seen an animal like you and were not afraid nor very suspicious of you. You noticed many of your new friends had been disappearing and you couldn't figure out why, so you decided to investigate. As you ventured farther into the jungle, you noticed new objects, traps, that had definitely been made by advanced life. You snooped some more and found a large camp of aliens, all of different species. They had many cages lined up, with your friends crammed into them. They had skins and teeth and tongues, bones and fur and feather, and many other parts in crates and jars and bottles and bins of all kinds. You knew they were illegal poachers for this planet was a protected wildlife and forest sanctuary under the Federation and the government of this galaxy. You felt your blood boil and you clenched your fists.

Before you knew what was happening, you leapt up from your hiding spot and were charging full speed at the startled trappers. You morphed your hands into large claws and your lower body was built like a cheetah's to help you dodge and gain extra traction. You swiped and sliced at the men, aiming for their jugulars with deadly accuracy,their blood spurting out of the wounds and onto the glittering ground. You tore at the bodies and leapt from one man to the other, relentlessly shredding and ripping. You didn't even know how long you had been at it, just that you had done enough to free the remaining animals and report the remains for disposal. You looked at the ground around you. You could no longer see the sparkle of the silver or the light brown earth, only sticky liquid of varies colors swirling and colliding as it leaked from the mangled bodies on the ground. If you went any further with your mutilation, you wouldn't be able to tell what was animal from alien. You were splattered in blood and guts and chunks of flesh, but you didn't care. You only cared about the lives you saved and the adrenaline pumping through your system. You said goodbye to all your buddies and climbed into your ship, jetting back to the building you and the Flesh Curtains shared. 

You were met with gasps and startled yelps when you walked in the house. Rick got up while the other two scooted back. 

"What happened, babe? Please tell me you got lost in a cool aid factory or something...?" He winced, smelling the familiar mix of sweat and alien blood, that was often present in the aftermath of one of his mosh pits. You shook your head. 

"Naaahhh... I saved a few animals from poachers... Maybe went a little... too far..." you chuckled and wrapped an arm around him, bloodying his tank top, shoulders, and neck. He shook his head and laughed.

"A little... I'm glad you saved your animals. Cuz their your only friends..." he laughed and scooped you up, planting a swift kiss on your lips. You shoved his face away and stuck out your tongue. 

"Well, y'know... I guess you're just a boy then... and not my boyFRIEND..." you crossed your arms and moved your head to the side. He pouted and kissed all over your face, whining and groaning. 

"Aww, come on, (Y/N)! I'm sorry! Pleaasseee..." you smirked and turned your head, kissing him deeply and grabbing the back of his head. You reached down with the other hand and grabbed his crotch, gently massaging his half-hard cock. You heard high-pitched snickers from Squanchy and shuffling as he and Birdperson got up and left. You smiled into the kiss as Rick carried you to the bedroom. He laid you down and climbed on top of you, placing his legs on either side of your hips. You reached up and palmed him through his jeans. He let out a low moan and bucked his hips. You could feel how hard he was already. He shook his head and began tugging at his belt buckle. You knew he was feeling impatient and wanted to skip the foreplay. Unfortunately, he kept fumbling with his belt and the zipper. You laughed at his eagerness, desperation, and frustration. 

"Rick, hurry up. You're takin so long, I might have to do it alone..." You reached up and massaged the base of his cock. He moaned and whimpered, having an even harder time taking off his pants than before. You giggled and helped him, sliding his belt out of the loops and undoing the button and zipper. You gave him one last squeeze before he climbed off you and proceeded to take off all his clothes. You did the same and in a few minutes, you were both stark naked and in bed. You had fingered yourself open and slipped a condom on Rick. He wasted no time slowly pushing into you and setting a steady pace. You let out a breathy moan and could feel yourself melting a little ad your lower body and arms became even more transparent. After an hour of being a hot, sweaty, moaning mess, Rick's thrusts become irregular and deep. You knew he was close. You were as well. He moaned your name and you moaned his, reaching climax at the same time. He collapsed with a shudder and rolled over next to you. He pulled off the condom and tossed it in the waste bucket. He let out a deep sigh and snuggled up next to you. He wrapped his arms around you waist and you ran a hand through his hair. You smiled down at him as you two slowly drifted off to sleep. You were happy. 

 

You were startled awake awake by a loud bang and a thud. You saw your Rick hugging you close and looked to see what the noise was. The lamp on the dresser was shattered and smoking, several pieces glowing a bright red one edge. You whipped your head around and saw a man standing by the doorway, tears dripping from his eyes and landing the floor. He had a laser gun in his hands and was moving it from you to your Rick. You rubbed your eyes and stared in shock and anger.

"RICK?!"


	12. Drag Me Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick is back with a burning passion. Or is it crippling obsession? Will anything good ever come out of being tangled in Rick Sanchez's world of twisted emotion?

You stared up at Rick as he pointed the gun back and forth between you and your Rick. He growled and raised on side of his unibrow.

"So, I'm really that *uurrpp* easy to replace, huh, l-little bitch?" His lip rose in anger and he fired a single shot right between the two of you. Your Rick shifted and placed and arm over you protectively. You took it and gave his knuckles a swift kiss before getting up. You stood in front of your Rick and crossed your arms.

"YOU'RE easy to replace?!" You shouted and copied his expression. "A lot of nerve coming from the guy who went and fucked a whole PLANET because of a little fight!" His eye twitched and his lip quivered for a second before his expression hardened despite the tears flowing down his face.

"You-You're being a baby. It's not like I actually had any-anything emotional going on!" He rolled his eyes and shrugged. Your eyes widened and you threw your arms up in frustration.

"THAT'S EXACTLY IT! YOU /NEVER/ HAVE ANYTHING EMOTIONAL GOING ON! I HAVE FEELINGS, YOU KNOW, RICK!" You felt tears threaten to spill over and wiped your eyes. "ALL I WANT IS LOVE, AND I TRIED, RICK, I DID, BUT YOU GAVE ME NOTHING BUT PAIN. I'M DONE." You pointed at him and spun around. He whistled at the sight of your ass and you could hear him approach you.

"Baby... I already told you I'm not about that. It was your choice to get sucked in..." he sighed. "Do you think I didn't try either? I spent so long looking for you..." he said slowly, trying to sound soft and kind. You shook your head and huffed. You weren't falling for this. You were happy where you were and you weren't going to waste a single tear on someone who wouldn't even say he loved you.

"Well, you wasted your time. Go the fuck home!" You mentally cursed at your voice crack at the end. "Go find someone else to be your little toy."

You heard him growl and a hand was suddenly on your waist, spinning you around. "I can't! N-Not without you. So how-how about I fucking sh- I blow this loOOOser's brains out *urp* and yo-you come with me," he said sternly and squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to compose himself. You shoved him off and held your arms out to the sides, shielding your Rick from view.

"If you wanna kill him you have to go through me, so why don't you go on with your shitty life and leave us alone!" Rick ran a hand through his hair and doubled over, growing in anger and frustration.

"I CAN'T (Y-Y/N)! I C-CA-CAN'T LIVE WITH-WITHO*burp*OUT YOU!" He fell to his knees and slammed his fist on the ground. He shook his head and kept repeating "dammit, dammit" over and over again. You stared at him in shock. You didn't know if he was bluffing or not. If he was an intergalactic terrorist and still hasn't been caught, he must be a damn good actor. But the tears falling from his face and staining the carpet with loud splats and the way his thin body shook with every choked breath didn't look fake to you. Even the best actor wouldn't be able to pull this off. You sighed and bent down, placing a hand on his head. He grabbed it and spun you around. You landed with a thud on your back with Rick straddling your stomach. Your Rick had climbed out of bed and was now standing against the wall. He was about to run over, but the Rick that was currently on top of you raised his arm and pointed the gun at him. Your Rick froze as the other stood up and put a foot on your chest, smirking maniacally.

"Look, b-buddy. I-I'm not very *urp* fond of-of sharing, especially with a ch-cheap knockoff, so, h-here's the deal..." Your Rick swallowed thickly and nodded reluctantly, anger painted all over his features. "I'll be t-taking (Y/N) here, but I'm a n-nice guy, s-so, you can give 'em one last ki-kiss goodbye, 'kay?" He slowly removed his foot from your chest and you scrambled over, clutching your Rick's legs and sobbing into them. He bent down and gently took your hands in one of his. He squatted down and placed his other hand on your cheek, brushing away your tears.

"Sorry, gummy bear. I'm not the one with the gun here." He placed his nose in your squishy hair and pulled you in for a hug. "But... if things ever get too hard and you're in need of some soft loving... you know where to find me." You sniffled and pulled him in for a kiss. He melted into it and cupped your cheeks. You both made it as long and passionate as your bodies would allow before he had to pull away for air. He smiled and touched your nose with his. "So long, sweet cheeks." You nodded and stood up, sighing and walking over to Rick. He rolled his eyes and wiped the tear stains from his own face.

"God, y-you two are too su-sugary..." he huffed. "Gonna give me f-fucking *burrpp* diabetes..." he grabbed your arm and led you to his ship. "Get in." He opens the doors and gestures to the interior.

"B-but what about my ship?" He sighs and shoves you in.

"Give me your keys." You shook your head.

"My ship will only allow me and people I allow in to do anything." His eye twitched and he put one hand on his hip.

"Well, allow me to pilot your stupid ship!" You shook you head again.

"Why don't you just kill me, Rick? You can move on and so can I. You've already destroyed my life. What more do you want?" You looked down and pulled your knees up to your chest. He grabbed your chin and turned your head to look at him.

"Shut up." He bent down and pressed his lips to yours. You sighed and gave in.

"No point in fighting a man with a gun..." you thought as he swiped his tongue across your bottom lip, demanding access. You gave it to him, slowly opening your mouth. He slipped his tongue inside, but you just sat limply. He pulled away and stared at you.

"Come on, babe. I'll... I'll... ugh... I'll try and make it work..." he smiled and pressed his forehead to yours. You really wanted to believe him, but...

"Ok... I'll give you one last chance. But if you try anything, I'll kill you," you growled and got out, grabbing your keys and opening the door. You typed a few numbers and Rick's name into the control panel and a green light lit up with a small beep. You walked out and waved him over, dangling the keys in your hand.

"Yo. It's done, you asswipe." He ran over and snatched the keys from you. You walked back to Rick's ship and plopped back down in the passenger seat. He followed opened the driver's side, quickly opening a portal with his portal gun, and climbed in. He stuck his key in the ignition and the vehicle rumbled to life. It lifted off the ground and zipped into the portal. Off you went to his dimension. You squeezed your eyes shut as the world spun. When you opened them, you found yourself in his driveway. He got out and walked into the house. A few minutes later you hearda soft whir and saw the garage door opening. He walked out and drove in. You both climbed out this time and you slowly plodded towards the hatch opening, knowing far too well he'd dump you in there to prevent your escape. You looked down and could see yourself melting a little from the overwhelming slew of emotions you felt. You heard him grumble and then his footsteps getting closer. You felt his arm around your waist as he pulled you away and began to lead you into the house. You looked at him, questioning him silently. He turned his head a little and smiled down at you.

"I said I-I'd try, didn't I? I-I'm not going to... gonna put-gonna lock you in a *urp* basement." You looked around and took in every detail of the house. It was familiar, you knew, but it now seemed foreign and uncomfortable. You felt him stop in front of a closet and frowned.

"you're going to put me in a closet? Gee, that's a step up from a wide, open basement, or even, my wonderful, cozy home where I lived before you kidnapped me AGAIN. Thank you for that, Rick," You said, adding an extra bite to your already sarcasm-drenched words. He sighed and opened the door revealing a few shelves stocked with random odd objects and a bed.

"Welcome to Casa Del Rick. Hope you enjoy your stay," he sighed through clenched teeth. He shoved you in and pushed you onto the bed. You lay on the slightly dirty bed in shock and nervousness.

" _Are we really going to do this? I don't really want to..._ " you thought and shivered a little. Rick closed the door and locked it with an audible click. He then turned to and proceeded to loom over you, slowly climbing onto the bed until he was positioned directly over you. You turned your head away and whimpered, squeezing your eyes shut. You prepared for the rough foreplay that usually followed this position, but it never came. You instead felt his weight shift to one side and heard him flop down on your side. He pushed to over so he was facing your back and wrapped his long arms around your waist. You stiffened at the touch, but let yourself relax after you felt his face bury itself in between your shoulder blades. Rick brought his legs up to tangle with yours and slowly nuzzled into your back. You could feel him shaking in a silent cry and after taking a deep breath and swallowing, you brought your arms up to hold his hands. You felt him tense up and let out a deep, shaky breath before pulling himself closer.

" _Maybe I could get used to this... just... maybe_?" You asked yourself and let a few tears slip down your cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been very busy with school and helping my friend move and such. But, I'm on break, so I'll be able to update more often! I hope you have the heart to forgive me! ♥︎♡


	13. Alone Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) is alone. They're trapped on a pillar of conflict. But it's different than before. Now Rick is struggling to stand with them.

It had been less than a week since you returned with Rick. He'd brought your ship back, so you were free to travel, but you always had to return home, since he installed a tracking device as well as a return module that activated at midnight. You were rarely ever "home". You went wherever you could to avoid that prison. Rick didn't really bother you. He gave you a kiss every now and then and cuddled you at night, but he never forced you into anything. You were rather impressed. You were sure he'd have given up and thrown you into the basement or something by now. You were currently out, visiting random planets and exploring what you could for the day. Suddenly, you heard a loud beeping and saw a flashing blue button. You pressed it and sighed. "Hello?" 

"H-Hey, (Y-Y/N).." you heard a familiar slur over the phone. You groaned. 

"I don't have time to hear your drunken rants again, Rick. I'm busy..." you shook you head. This was the third time he called you like this and you were starting to get annoyed. 

"N-no, it's not... it's not th-that... I got-I've got something- you- just-just-just come... just come home, 'kay? Y-yeah..." That was all you could make out between the mumbling and loud belches before he hung up. You let your head fall back into your chair and slid a hand down your face. 

"Guess I gotta go now..." you muttered and set the coordinates for the Smith household. 

 

Half an hour later, you landed in front of Rick's garage. You walked into the house and entered through the inside door. "Rick? You here?" You shouted into the dimly lit garage. _"Great. He isn't even here. God damn you, Rick Sanchez."_  You thought before a hand grasped yours and pulled you in. You were pulled against a semi-warm body that reeked of alcohol and god knows what else. "Rick, what is this? You wanna do it in the dark or something?" You rolled your eyes as he guided you with one hand on your waist. The lights suddenly flickered on and you had to put a hand over your mouth to keep from yelping. Before you lay a makeshift dinner table, the table being his desk which you could see was dragged over from the side and the two chairs being his usual work chair and a crate. On top was a large pizza with (favorite toppings) and two bottles of beer. You laughed. "The fuck is this?" 

"Well, I, uh... it's a... well... I... sh-shut up and sit down!" He huffed, a light pink growing on his pale cheeks. He sat down on the crate and let you sit on the chair. You shook your head and smiled. "W-well?" He asked nervously and gestured to his little set-up. 

"Is this supposed to be romantic?" You raised an eyebrow and snickered at the pride in his eyes. His face fell a little and you couldn't help but giggle. "I love it. Thanks, Rick." You grabbed a slice and savored the heavenly taste of it. _"He really is trying..."_

"I said I'd try, didn't I? I-I didn't want-want you t-to l-eave again, yknow? Cuz, that reEEAAAlly hurts," he laughed awkwardly. You smiled and nodded. You polished off your first slice and started to reach for another, when a thought came to you. 

"How did you know what kind of pizza I liked? Or that I even liked pizza?" You pulled your hand back and crossed your arms. He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled. 

"Oh, well, uh... y-you see... I mean... who doesn't like pizza? And, uh... I kinda... i-incepted you. Y-you now, like I-I-Inception? The movie?" You shrugged and looked away. You pursed your lips and squished your eyebrows together in an attempt to look stern. 

"You went into my dreams? Like, while I was sleeping?" You raised an eyebrow and tilted your head. He looked away and shrink a little in his shoulders. 

"N-no.. maybe... I-i don't know, yeah, I-I-I guess?" He waved his arms around and blushed. Your expression wavered for a moment before you burst out laughing. Rick looked utterly confused and a little frustrated.

"I'm sorry. I've been a dick haven't I?" You sighed and wiped your eyes. _"He REALLY is trying..."_  You reached over the "table" and grabbed his shirt collar, yanking him up and slamming your lips down on his. Rick's eyes widened and you pulled away before he had time to register what was happening. You sat back down and stared at the lanky man. He was still bent over the table and his lips were slightly puckered. You grabbed another slice of pizza and bit into it as he sank back down, smirking wildly. He grabbed another slice himself and held it up. 

"A-all is f-forgiven, sweet cheeks!" You shook your head for the millionth time and held up your pizza. 

"Whatever, old man," you teased.

"O-old man? I can-can outdo y-you i-in almost everything!" You smiled.

"What about.... eating the most of this pizza?" He slammed his hand down. 

"Y-you're on!" You both shoveled pizza into your mouths vigorously, you having the upper hand due to your shape-shifting abilities and becoming partially snake. You ended up winning after grabbing the last slice a millisecond before Rick did. You cheered and did a victory dance as you savored the last bite of pizza, drowning out Rick's protests and groans. 

You both ended up getting very bad stomach aches and resorted to spending the rest of the day rolling and lying around, groaning and complaining to each other. 

You must have fallen asleep sometime during your whining session, because when you opened your eyes, you found yourself on Rick's bed and the bit of hallway you could see from the slit on the doorway was slightly darker than you remembered it. You groaned and sat up, only to be met with a hand tugging you back down. 

"Stay..." a sleepy voice muttered into your ear as hands caressed your stomach and chest. You groaned and looked over to see a half-lidded Rick smirking up at you. He kissed along the back of your neck and your jawline, making you moan a little. You flipped over and returned his kisses along his adams' apple and under his chin. He placed one hand on your cheek and guided your face back up to his. He placed relatively soft kisses on your lips and you gladly returned them. They began to get more passionate and soon the both of you were rubbing and squeezing and tugging on each other through your clothes. Rick slipped his hands under your shirt and pulled it off. You placed your hands on his chest and pushed gently. 

"Rick... Rick wait," you breathed in between moans and kisses. "Rick!" You pushed a little harder and he paused to look at you. "I'm still kinda full. How about we wait till later, ok?" He groaned and buried his face in your neck, pulling you flush against him. 

"P-please, (Y/N)..." he sighed and nuzzled into you. "You're going to kill me." 

"I hope not. I just got back." You smiled and caressed the back of his head, running your fingers through his light hair. 

You both drifted off to sleep with a smile. 

 

You awoke to the sound of banging and yelling just outside Rick's door. 

Slews of "Dad! Rick! Grandpa Rick!" could be heard in between the loud, insistent knocking. You felt Rick shuffle beside you and groan. He waved an dismissive arm and mumbled something before flipping over and pulling his pillow over his head. You shook him and pat the pillow. 

"Rick, your family needs you. Rick. Hey, wake up, you asshole." He swatted at you causing you to cross you arms and very unceremoniously roll him off the bed with your foot. He shot up with a wild look and brandished a knife. 

"W-who's there, I-I-I'll, I'll kill you!" He shouted and waved the knife around. His family must have heard because the banging and yelling disappeared and was replaced with the sound of retreating footsteps. You backed into a corner to avoid being cut with the knife and used your pillow to knock it out of his hand. 

"Rick, what the fuck? I don't even want to know where you got that, but your family needed you." He groaned and stood up, walking over to the door and flinging it open, grumbling angrily about needing his sleep. You laughed. He sounded like such an old man just then. You decided to explore the room a little more and picked up a few of the nearest items. _"Why does he have such weird things in his room?"_  You wondered as you played with a little box with a button on top and a little device that vaguely resembled one of those little spy mics. You decide to leave them alone and look at other things without touching them, just in case they were dangerous. A few minutes later he returned and, without saying a word, he locked the door and pushed you onto your back. He climbed on top of you to rest between your thighs and kissed you. You smiled and returned the kiss eagerly. Soon enough, both of your clothes were strewn on the floor and you picked up where you left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try updating every (other??) Wednesday/Thursday! ♥︎♡

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I really appreciate it! Let me know what you think and if you want more in the comments! Also, I apologize if it sounds rigid and bossy with all of the "you did this and that"s! ♥︎♡


End file.
